Comprometidos
by Beauty Dark
Summary: En mi vida pense que me obligarian a casarme con Neji-niisa, pero tampoco pense que llegaria a ser tan bueno conmigo.
1. Chapter 1

Otra vez... por que siempre sera lo mismo, bueno se que son mis errores y que deberia aprender pero es que no puedo ser perfecta y mucho menos llenar las expectativas de el, se acerca a mi con una mirada llena de desaprobacion y odio por que es lo que siente por mi desde hace muchos años a pesar de que sabe que me duele y me lastima mucho, ya que yo lo amo pero no le importa por que yo no le importo, aun que me duela admitirlo es la verdad aun que llevemos la misma sangre. Activa su byakugan tan conocido por nosotros por que es nuestro legado y solo me asusta mas por que con el tiempo le he tomado miedo aun que sea algo inimiginable, si, le tengo miedo. Doy un paso atras y pongo una mano sobre mi pecho tratando de que no salga mi corazon por el miedo que lo embarga en estos momentos.

-Siempre has sido una verguenza Hinata.- dice con un tono de afirmacion.

Si ya lo sabia, siempre el era el unico en recordarmelo y nunca me dejaria de destregarlo en mi cara ni ahora ni nunca ni en esta vida ni en la otra, estamos frente a frente y bajo la mirada con miedo de que pasara algo que no queria y sucedio. Me dio una bofetada, pense que me daria un golpe en uno de mis puntos de chakra pero fue una bofetada y me dolio mas que nunca, hubiera preferido una y mil veces un golpe con el puño suave que esto, su cuerpo y fuerza era mucho mas grande lo que me hizo caer y lo mire desde abajo tirada y tocandome la mejilla por el ardor y el dolor que sentia en ella.

-¿Por que no eres como Hanabi? -otro golpe psicologico, la comparacion, que nunca entenderia que soy diferente a Hanabi-nechan, pero como quiera yo fui la que cometio el error asi que debo disculparme.

-Perdon Otou-san, no era mi intencion...

-Nunca ha sido tu intencion.- me miro con desprecio, mi propio padre. Aveces pienso... no mi ojos...- Que debil eres.

Y asi salio indignado del lugar dejandome tirada en el suelo llorando con la mejilla roja por el golpe, con mi corazon hecho trisas y mi autoestima por los suelos.

-Hinata-chan.- si esto es penoso ahora mas, mi mejor amigo esta en la puerta viendome en este estado.

-Shino-kun, esperame... ya... salgo.

Ahora tenia entrenamiento, se me habia olvidado, este enfrentamiento con mi padre hizo que todo se me olvidara, me acomode la ropa y en vano limpie mis lagrimas, trate de no verme tan mal pero no fue algo sencillo ni exitoso.

-¿Que paso?

-Se.. molesto.. fue mi culpa.

-¿Que hiciste?- siempre tan directo.

-Esto... me equivoque en la ceremonia del te.

-Es estupido, tienes 13 años no puede ser tan exigente.

-No... importa... aprendere.

Sonrio y el ya no dijo nada, sabia que no me haria cambiar de opinion, caminamos y encontramos a Kiba-kun y Akamaru-kun de ahi pasariamos a los campos de entrenamiento para ver a Kurenai-Sensei, como siempre mi amigo castaño tan perpicaz noto mi estado y platicamos del tema, se quejaban que mi padre era demasiado exigente, tal vez era verdad pero yo seria la que heredaria el Clan Hyuuga asi que tenia que se la mejor de la familia.

Mi vida pasa por mis ojos y solo veo los fracasos tal vez... no sea la mejor candidata a ser la heredera, pero algo llama mi atencion unos ojos que me miran desde lejos y es Neji-oniisan, pero aparta la mirada y se va, me entristece pensar que me odia aun.

-Rapido Hinata-chan llegaremos tarde.- dice Kiba-kun

-Si.- respondo mientras empezamos a correr por las calles de Konoha.

Despues del examen chunin Neji-niisan ha sido instalado en la casa para ser entrenado con nosotras y la verdad que es muy poderoso, Hanabi-nechan tambien lo admite, mi padre esta totalmente extasiado por que este con nosotros y no en contra de nosotros, para mi aun es dificil verlo ya que siento que aun me guarda resentimiento y que me odia pero trato de mejorar y demostrarle que no soy un fracaso, aun que la verdad pierdo, tambien trato de sacarle platica pero con su seriedad y mi tartamudeo constante es algo dificil... aun que no me rindo.

-Hinata-chan.

-Na... Naruto-kun.- estaba frente mio con su sonrisa siempre tan amplia y linda, como podia ser tan perfecto siempre verlo, me pongo roja y retrosedo, miro a Kiba-kun que se burla con Akamaru-kun mientras Shino-kun solo nos mira y sigue caminando.

-¿A entrenar?

-S...si.- juego con mis dedos y me pongo aun mas roja, bajo la mirada para disimularlo.

-Bueno, solo les quiero avisar algo Shino, Kiba-baka y Hinata-chan.

Nos acercamos un poco por la curiosidad los cuatro, mientras el hacia como si fuera a susurrarnos algo, el acercamiento me puso tensa pero trate de pasarlo a segundo plano para poder saber lo que nos diria.

-Mañana me voy a viajar con Ero-sennin a entrenar... - grito asustandonos, pero cuando recapacite todo...

-¿Estas bien Hinata-chan?- la voz de Kiba-kun me levanto.

-Mi... cabeza... ¿que sucedio?- me pare, estaba recostada en un arbol con Akamaru-kun en mis piernas.

-Te desmayaste cuando Naruto dijo que se iba.

-¿Donde esta?

-Se fue, dijo que tenia que contarselo a los demas, estaba demasiado feliz.

Era verdad... cuando entendi lo que dijo mi mundo se vino abajo, ¡se iba! ya no lo veria por no se cuanto tiempo. Tal vez en ese viaje Sakura-chan y el se harian novios... todo mi dia era un fracaso, empece a llorar y me levante de golpe, no me importo si todos me veian, soy una niña que mas da, fui corriendo a mi casa llorando y me encerre en mi cuarto.

Este dia no podia ser mas horrible por que ya terminaria. Mañana Naruto-kun se hiria y tal vez ya se olvidaria de mi... pero tenia que ser fuerte por el clan, por mi orgullo, por que cuando llegue quiero que vea a una nueva Hinata tan linda como Ino-chan, tan inteligente como Sakura-chan y tan fuerte como Ten-Ten-chan. Seque mis lagrimas y saque una libreta donde puse mi meta... ahora ese era mi entrenamiento personal, mi meta, mi todo. Tendre que ser fuerte.

-Hinata-sama.- una voz masculina me asusto, estaba en la ventana. Neji, me miraba preocupado, me quite las lagrimas y sonrei o al menos un intento de ello.

-Ne... Neji-nii..san... se va...- tal vez no sabria a lo que me referia pero necesitaba ser escuchada.

-Lo se.- brinco de la ventana a el interior de mi cuarto y se puso delante mio. Por inercia corri y lo abrace buscando consuelo, el no repondio ante eso y no me molesto, tal vez aun segui enfadado conmigo pero en ese momento yo era egoista y llorar despues de unos segundos senti que me abrazaba tambien y eso si era algo que me sorprendio y me hizo llorar aun mas.

Ese dia perdi al amor de mi vida, el se iria lejos y gane un gran amigo, Neji-oniisan que me apoyo y desde ese dia entrenabamos juntos y la verdad aun que el no hablara para mi era mucho lo que hacia por mi y me ponia feliz. 


	2. Chapter 2

  
>El dia fue tan largo... estoy cansada, tengo sueño, quiero comer, el entrenamiento con Hanabi-nechan fue largo y para seguir Otou-san decidio enfrentarme tambien y el desquita su frustracion e ira en mi, mis musculos estan agotados y mis manos me duelen y unas partes de mi anatomia como mi brazo izquierdo, creo que mi hermanita se enfoco mas en eso.<p>-Hinata-sama.- un siervo del Bouke me saludo e hizo una reverencia frente mio.- Disculpe pero Hiashi-sama dijo que se preparara para reunirse a una reunion.<p>

-Gracias, Haru-san.- lo salude formalmente y segui camino a mi cuarto para bañarme y arreglarme. Pienso en el pasado y me alegro que todos mis esfuerzos no fueron en vano, despues de la despedida de Naruto-kun empece con mi entrenamiento, eso ya fue hace cuatro años ya tengo 17 años casi 18, y ya tenia mas reconocimiento de mi clan, aun que con otou-san... nunca he mejorado, he dado lo mejor de mi. Me empece a bañar y fui meticulosa con todo tenia que lucir bien ya que en mi cama vi un kimono, significaba que era realmente importante, trate de arreglarme lo mejor y me recogi mi pelo ya largo.

-Hinata.

-Ya... Otou-san.

Sali despavorida y me miro examinandome totalmente, como si buscara un gran defecto para regañarme. -Tienes que tardar menos en arreglarte, es molesto tener que hacer esperar a la gente.

-Si... -baje la mirada, ni con todo este tiempo le daba gusto.

Caminamos por los pasillos mientras veia a donde no dirigiamos, estaba algo incomoda no tenia buena de nada de esto pero tenia que continuar con la cabeza en alto y sin mostrar nerviosismo, mi tartamudeo era casi nulo pero habia ocasiones en las que regresaba y me delataba. Entramos al salon del consejo, yo ya habia entrado pero hace ya un tiempo, y fue para una reprimenda de mi vida, solo por equivocarme al hacer la ceremonia del te.

-No hablaras, tendras que ser sumisa Hinata.- Hablo mi padre ¿No era ya sumisa?

No conteste ya que no hacia falta, nos adentramos y tomamos hacientos en la mesa, mi papa en uno de los extremos y yo a su lado izquierdo, en el otro extremo estaba uno de los ansianos del consejo del clan. Todos estaban ahi observandome, me puse nerviosa mas no lo demostre, subi mi cabeza y mire a mi padre que estaba serio como siempre.

-Bien Hiashi-sama, como sabe ya es hora de que escoja a su sucesor como lider de nuestro clan.- hablo el anciano del consejo.

-Si, lo se Yokushi-sama.

-Entonces diga quien sera su sucesor.

-Sera mi hija... Hinata Hyuga.- en ese instante mi mundo se paralizo, pense que era sumamente feliz, no importaba lo que murmuraran los demas en esa sala, mi padre me demostraba que me valoraba, sonrei levemente por pura felicidad.

-Su hija Hiashi-sama no es suficiente para ser nuestra lider, le falta mucho, todos hemos visto como ha mejorado pero eso NO ES SUFICIENTE.- reclamo otra persona.

-Lo se, pero... Pasa Neji. - vi a un lado y entro oniisan muy serio, me miro y me dio a entender que algo no estaba bien. -Neji Hyuga hijo de Hizashi mi hermano, sera el prometido y futuro esposo de mi hija, ellos dos seran los lideres de nuestro clan, como saben...- todo lo demas lo omiti estaba viendo con orror a mi padre y luego me volvi Oniisan que solo desvio su mirada mientras miraba enojado hacia algun lugar. YO NO ME QUERIA CASAR CON ONIISAN. No, no, no, no, no. Mi alegria fue solo un momento efimero y ahora era agonia. -Hinata y Neji se casaran despues de la mayoria de edad de ella.- sentencio.

Me pare lentamente, me miraron y yo les sonrei. - Permiso, si me permiten necesito descansar.- trate de ser educada aun que sabia que no lo estaba siendo y sali lentamente, camine por la mansion y sali de ahi, apenas tocando las calles corri, corri como nunca queria salir de la aldea, mis lagrimas no me dejaban ver mi camino pero poco me importo, al casi llegar de la salida de la aldea choque contra alguien e iba a caer pero supuse que era un ninja por lo habil y poder detener mi caida.

-¿Estas bien?.- tenia los ojos cerrados por el susto y por las lagrimas, no reconocia la voz. -Perdon, no llores.

Abri los ojos y mi sorpresa fue algo grande y es poco, la persona con la que habia chocado era Naruto-kun, sus ojos azules como el cielo me miraban con asombro y un poco de preocupacion por el golpe su pelo rubio seguia igual de rebelde pero se le veia tan bien. Ahora estaba mas grande y mucho mas guapo de lo que recordaba. -Na...Naruto...kun

-Hinata-chan... - nos miramos, yo estaba maravillada con verlo de nuevo despues de tanto tiempo.

Me quite de sus brazos con mucho pesar y baje la mirada para jugar con mis dedos... despues de años de no hacer eso. Me seque las lagrimas y lo mire a la cara sonrojada pero feliz por verlo le dedique una sonrisa verdadera. -Bienvenido Naruto-kun.

-Ah.. GRACIAS eres la primera con la que me choco, digo que veo, la verdad vengo llegando. Te ves bien con el kimono.- me halago mientras se rascaba la cabeza y yo me sonroje mas y baje la mirada.

-Gracias... has cambiado mucho...

-Tu tambien, no has vist...

-Hinata-sama.- la voz de Neji-oniisan me hace girar y verlo correr hacia mi, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a Naruto-kun. -Naruto... Hola.

-Neji! Hola, mucho sin vernos, veo que sigues con la misma cara de amargado. -rei ante esto ya que no era verdad, Oniisan siempre era serio pero nunca tuvo cara de amargado.

-Igual de estupido. -bufo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Bueno, por pura curiosidad ¿No han visto a Sakura-chan? -estaba lista para esto pero como quiera me dolio, siempre Sakura-san fue primero que yo ante todo. Queria ilusamente pensar que tal vez sentia algo por mi pero ya note que no, eso no ayudaba mucho con mi status actual asi que volveria a llorar lo sentia.

-No... seguro estan en el hospital ya que es enfermera de ahi.

-Gracias, bueno los dejo quiero saludarla y sorprenderla, espero verlos de nuevo pronto. -decia mientras corria en direccion al hospital.

-Hinata-sama...

-Estoy bien Neji-oniisan. -mentia. 


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba mal... todo estaba mal.. todo fue totalmente inutil, todo era tan... otra vez estoy llorando, encerrada en mi cuarto, Otou-san no estaba y tampoco Hanabi-nechan que se fueron juntos, los demas siemplemente no estan interesados en saber de mi.. mi mundo esta destrozado, quiero gritar pero no lo puedo hacer.

-Na... Naruto-kun -desde que se fue todo mi mundo empeoro, no puedo soportar toda esta carga, golpeo el tatami con todas mis fuerzas y activo mi byakugan por puro esfuerzo pero noto algo...

-Hinata-sama... -Neji-oniisan esta en mi ventana me mira con preocupacion... yo lo veo como lastima.

-Estoy bien. -no intento sonreir pero si de sonar bien, mi byakugan se desactiva y el entra con confianza a mi cuarto.

-No, no esta bien. -estamos cerca, quiero retroceder pero no... no se que hacer.

-Vete. Quiero estar sola.

-No, soy su guardian y debo velar por usted.

-En serio. -rei con ironia - eso no lo demostraste en el examen chunin que yo recuerde, casi me matas o mas bien FALLASTE en hacerlo. - lo miro y veo su reaccion, no lo demuestra pero sus ojos estan algo sorprendidos y hasta en ellos veo arrepentimiento. -O ahora vendras con que velas por tu futura esposa. -se que mis palabras estan llenas de veneno pero.. no me importa.

-Yo... sabe que sigo arrepentido...

-Arrepentido por tratar de matarme o ¿Por fallar?

-Hinata-sama no siga...

-¿O que? mis esfuerzos fueron tontos, tanto entrenar, tanto esforzarme, tu me viste, tu sabias lo que pasaria ¿POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE? - otra vez llore con gran frustracion... me deje caer al suelo mientras le pegaba como si en verdad ese fuera mi enemigo. Neji-oniisan se hinco a mi lado y me abrazo, aun no lo puedo creer, lloro y trato de no hacerlo, sus brazos me dan tanto calor y cariño y me siento mal por lo que dije.. -lo siento Neji-oniisan, perdoname.

No me responde pero se bien que lo ha hecho, con los años lo he aprendido a conocer, sus facetas, cuando es feliz, todo, fuimos unidos pero todo cambia ahora que se que me casare con el, es algo imposible de pensar, no puede ser real. Golpeo levemente su espalda para seguir llorando. -Gracias. -dije apenas queria dejar de llorar, lo mire y supe que fue un consuelo mutuo...

-Su entrenamiento...

-Si, es en media hora mas, ire, esperame Oniisan. - le di una sonrisa y en mi mente sabia bien lo que hacia, evadir la realidad, acturia como si nunca me hubieran dicho que seria la futura esposa de mi propio primo, me miro y solo vi en sus ojos tristeza, eso me hizo sentir un poco mal pero... no queria afrontar la realidad, no aun. Se paro y me ayudo a hacerlo con cuidado, me miro por ultima vez y salio por la ventana y se fue.

Se me hacia tarde bueno la verdad llegaria 5 minutos antes pero siempre llegaba con mas tiempo, corro aun que la verdad no importa ya que Otou-san no esta para reprenderme, pero es importante la puntualidad, llego y abro la puerta corrediza sin decir nada y me quedo en shock, estaba Neji-oniisan sin camisa y sudado, no pude evitar el sonrojo al ver su bien formado cuerpo pero nota mi presencia y se pone su camisa.

-Perdone, estaba solo y pense que no vendria.

-No, es mi culpa debi haber avisado Oniisan.- sonrio y noto como el se enoja, se la verdad pero la evado.

-Empecemos Hinata-sama. -nos pusimos en posicion y activamos nuestros byakugan, entonces empezamos la pelea y quien ataco primero fui yo, sin dar truega atacaba, desquitaba mi frustracion y mi ira, estaba siendo dura pero en realidad necesitaba esto, entonces sin querer me tropece y cai estrepitosamente. -¿Se encuentra bien? -estaba preocupado pero en mi mente salio un maldito reproche por mis boberias.

-Si -le sonrei y vi como desviaba la mirada.

-Hinata-chan. -alguien grito mi nombre y mire la puerta era Kiba-kun, me saludo con la mano y le devolvi el saludo, atras de el venia Shino-kun y Kurenai-sensei, era algo extraño ya que ella ahora se enfocaba tanto en su hermoso bebe, algo dentro de mi hacia envidiar el que tenia un hijo pero... -Te busca Tsunade-sama.

-S...si. -tenia que arreglarme un poco ya que estaba sudada pero sali corriendo de ahi dejando a Neji-oniisan, ni siquiera me despedi, y los demas solo se quedaron detras mio. Me meti a la ducha y fui lo mas rapida que pude y sali corriendo ya con mi habitual vestimenta. Ellos se habian ido y Neji-oniisa estaba sentado relajado. -Me...

-No importa. -estaba enojado, tal vez por ignorarlo y lo comprendia en cierta manera. Sali de la masion y corri a la torre de la Hokage-sama. Al entrar en su despacho vi la espalda de Sakura-san y Naruto-kun, me sonroje pero luego tome la compostura.

-Bien hecho chicos, espero que puedan tomarse sus merecidas vacaciones. -los dos se miraron sonriendo tan felices y en mi corazon hubo una especia de aflicion. Baje la mirada. -Hinata, que bueno, iras a una mision rango B tendras que vigilar a un joven feudal asi que, iras con Ten-Ten y con Shikamaru, ellos ya vinieron asi que mañana parten.

-Si, gracias Hokage-sama -hice una reverencia y sali de ahi rapido.

-Hina-chan. -la voz de Sakura-san me detuvo, la mire y ella se acerco corriendo a mi. -¿Que pasa? ultimamente has acutado muy extraño.

-No es nada. -sonrei.

-No mientas, te he notado extraña, tus ojos no son los mismos...

-Cosas del clan Sakura-san.

-Entonces por eso estas asi Hinata-chan -Naruto-kun estaba detras de Sakura-san y puso un brazo sobre el hombro de ella mientras esta se sonrojaba y lo miraba con ¿amor? no no no no...

-Me voy... -escape de ahi sin poder soportarlo mas y fui directo a casa para encerarme de nuevo a mi habitacion pero ahora estaba invadida por Oniisan.  
>Trate de no tomar mucha importancia pero me sostuvo del brazo y me miro con tanta fiareza, que me asusto.<p>

-Basta de juegos, no soportare esto,usted y yo nos casaremos y lo sabe. Asimilelo. -sin poder defenderme me beso y yo quede estatica, no respondi, ese era mi primer beso y era tan seco... -Ira a una mision y en ese tiempo espero que lo pueda tomar como un descanso por que cuando llegue tendra que afrontar la realidad a la que tanto le huye. -su voz era autoritaria y firme, mientras que si yo hablaba me escucharia debil y gangoza. Salio de la habitacion por la ventana y desparecio entre los arboles, no llore, me toque los labios y estaban tibios por el contacto... me sonroje y despues me fui a dormir una siesta, la necesitaba.

* * *

><p><em>Es un capitulo corto pero el siguiente lo no sera, gracias por leer!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

-Hinata-chan espero que nos llevemos bien. -sonreir Ten-Ten-san mientras yo le devolvia la sonrisa, pero algo habia en sus ojos que me hacian sentir mal.

-Que problematico, yo con dos mujeres, esto sera algo muy problematico. -se quejo Shikamaru-kun.

Yo solamente les sonrei y vi de nuevo desde la puerta de la aldea hacia un parque y lo vi ahi, Neji-oniisan estaba viendonos, viendome a lo ojos mientras yo solo aparte la mirada y vi que Ten-Ten-san solo volteaba y corria, Kinomoto-san salio junto con Shikamaru y yo solo lo mire por ultima vez mientras queria llorar, aun no comprendo bien mis reacciones.

Asi partimos a la mision... donde espero que muera.. si y asi no tener que hacer cosas que en realidad no queria, aun que no por eso me suicidaria, solo tendria que ser mas torpe, aun que no se si pudiera. El primer dia Ten-Ten-san y yo platicamos de cosas sencillas y notaba que cuando decia el nombre de oniisan sus ojos brillaban mas y una sonrisa salia de sus labios sin querer, eso me hizo notar que estaba enamorada de el, pero por lo que yo sabia eran sentimientos no correspondidos y aun que yo trataba de no hablar de el siempre salia a la conversacion.

Ya habian pasado dos dias de viajes y todo era normal no habia contratiempos pero eso me daba mala espina, una muy mala espina y por lo visto a Shikamaru-kun tambien, los unicos despreocupados eran Ten-Ten-san y Kimoto-san pero seguiamos fingiendo que no pasaba nada, nos paramos en medio del bosque para acampar solo nos quedaba aproximadamente dos dias mas de viaje ya que en el siguiente pueblo usariamos un carruaje y caballos, lo que haria mas rapido todo esto. Esta noche seriamos las encargadas de vigilar en la noche ya que nuestro lider lo habia hecho la noche anterior. Nos sentamos enfrente de la fogata.

-Hinata-chan... yo... no quiero odiarte, pero tu... es... -no sabia como decirlo pero trataba, estabamos de guardia asi que Shikamaru-kun y Kimoto-san estaban dormidos mientras nosotras vigilabamos. -por estar comprometida con Neji-kun y por tener su amor... -lo dijo tan golpeadamente que me asusto y al mismo tiempo me impacto, entendia lo de comprometida pero... tener el amor de oniisan era otra cosa.

-Perdon Ten-Ten-san pero te equivocas...

-No, el siempre esta para ti, siempre te vigila, saben ustedes mismos como entenderse sin necesidad de hablar, se... se... el te ama y solo tiene ojos para ti, por mas que trato de hacer que te olvide no puedo, no puedo, el no lo dice pero se nota, tu eres diferente entre todas para el, eso me hace odiarte pero.. cuando al fin logre que aceptara una cita conmigo.. -empezo a sollosar y bajo la mirada. -llego tu estupido clan con eso de que Neji-kun se tenia que casar contigo... no sabes como sufri y.. perdon. -La abrace y la console un rato...- perdon es que tu.. lo tienes.

-Yo no quiero a Neji-oniisan como hombre... yo le quiero como amigo pero no lo veo como hombre, yo no elegi eso de casarme, yo... no puedo asimilarlo aun.

-¿Que? -se separo de mi y me miro como si fuera una blasfemia.

-Naruto-kun no a Oniisan, el es mi primo es algo que no puedo borrar, me llevo bien con el pero... no creo poder amarlo, ya que mi corazon lo tiene Uzumaki-kun...

-Pero el esta con Haruno-san. -entonces era verdad mi sospecha.

-Si.

-Entonces... ¿Que... -no callamos, detecte a un ninja a lo lejos y active mi byakugan, mientras mi compañera despertaba a los dos, no eran fuertes, pero nunca hay que confiarse... mis ideas suicidas ya no estaban, tal vez por lo que habia hablado o tal vez por cobarde a la idea de morir. No tardo mucho mi compañera con nuestro lider nos acomodamos en posicion, Ten-Ten-san cuidaria a Kimoto-san mientras Shikamaru-kun y yo defenderiamos el perimetro.

Subi a un arbol y vimos a los ninjas acercarse sin precaucion y rapidamente atacamos pero vimos que solo eran clones de sombras, eso nos alerto mas.  
>-HINATA DETECTA A LOS VERDADEROS. -los trate de localizar pero fue algo dificil, estaban a dos kilometros y otros estaban acercando a nuestro protegido. Mire que se movian directo a el lugar donde descansaba nuestro protegido, eso me alerto.<p>

-Ra... rapido... atacaran... a Kimo..to-san. -Estaba nerviosa, la adrenalina aun no estaba en mi.

-CORRE. -Dijo mi compañera para ir a alertar a Shikamaru.

Cuando nos acercamos fui atacada por un kunai que pude esquivar pero eso fue una invitacion directa a una pelea que no iba a rechazar y pronto un cuerpo chocaba con el mio, me tiro pero rapidamente me levante tratando de atacar ahora yo pero fui sostenida por detras mio por otro... ¿Que clase de jutsu o genjutsu usaria para confundir a mi byakugan? forcejee mucho y no lograba soltarme, por mas que intentaba, era un hombre grande y con un chakra poderoso, tal vez era mi final en este cuento tan penoso.

* * *

><p><em>Ultimamente me salen los capitulos cortos, no era mi intencion pero espero que poco a poco tomen un buen rumbo, como es dificil para mi tratar con un personaje tan timido me es dificil meterme en el. Gracias por sus comentarios, por sus favoritos, me ponen muy feliz! Besos.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

Me dolia la cabeza pero tenia que seguir, utilize mi golpe suave contra aquel ninja tan grande y pude estancar una via de chakra, gire y volvi contra el otro con un golpe acertado en la cabeza, pero el sujeto de atras me tomo de la pierna y me tiro, se dejo caer encima mio y amenazo con un kunai.

-Aqui terminas princesita. -dijo mientras se burlaba. Antes de poner hacer otra cosa fue parandose con una cara de desconcierto -¿Que pasa? No puedo moverme. - se quejaba mientras se alejaba y atacaba a su compañero, mire atras y era Shikamaru-kun con su posecion de sombras, me sonrio y me indico que le cubriera las espaldas.

Corri y fui contra un ninja que atacaria a Shikamaru-kun y lo derribe para tocar sus puntos de chakras y dejarlo sin nada, luego lo avente de mi camino para ir contra otros, eran 12 hombres, demasiados tres de ellos estaban siendo atacados por mi compañero, con la posesion se encargo de dos y uno era con el que peleaba mano a mano asi tambien hacia que los otros dos pelearan entre ellos. De uno me acababa de encargar y faltaban 8 vi que dos hombres atacaba a Ten-Ten-san pero ella era buena con sus pergaminos de armas, se movia tan sutilmente y con elegancia mientras los derrotaba, vi a Kinomoto-san atras protegido pero entonces tres hombres se hecharon contra el y yo interferi, trate de usar el escudo de mi Onii-san pero fue inutil, pero... estos años no fueron en vano, perfeccione yo misma un ataque que era tambien un escudo y funciono dejando a los hombres a 3 metro lejos de mi suficiente para hacer un jutsu.

-Kinomoto-san por favor detras mio. -empece los sellos e invoque a tres clones mios para trabajar. -ataquen.

Senti una mano en mi pierna derecha y vi que una mano salio de la tierra sosteniendome mientras mis clones pelaban, me intrudujo abajo y fui severamente lastimada en eso, luchaba pero no podia abrir los ojos por la tierra. Me estaba desesperando, no podia hacer mas que tantear el terreno.

-HINATA-CHAN. -escuche a mi compañera y luego una mano me tomo de mi sueter y me saco, no abri mis ojos aun por la tierra pero trate de mantener la calma. Al abrirlos vi a Shikamaru-kun que me dedico una sonrisa y yo la devolvi.

-Rapido solo quedan 6. -si fuera tan facil como decirlo, corri contra los atacantes junto con Ten-Ten-san y vimos que eran clones, active de nuevo mi byakugan y vi que estaban detras de unos arboles y que tenian explosivos.

-RAPIDO TOMEN A KINOMOTO-SAN Y CORRAN.- grite, me gire y vi que ya habian alejado a nuestro protegido y que los demas estaban lejos y recibi el golpe de la explosion, pero no me detuve, sabia que era para que aquel arbol callera arriba de nosotros asi que nos separamos.

La pelea estaba siendo mas dificil de lo que pensabamos pero con mi equipo estaba segura, lo sabia. Shikamaru-kun estaba peleando con tres hombres mientras Ten-Ten-san estaba contra uno muy corpulento, sabia que dos estaban aun escondidos asi que hice de nuevo clones de sombras para vigilar a Kinomoto-san. La pelea fue larga pero salimos victoriosos pero con heridas, al menos fui la mas penosa, ahora era un estorbo con ellos, con la adrenalina no me di cuenta que en la explosion un fragmento de madera se habia enterrado en mi gluteo derecho asi que ahora yo iba en la espalda de Shikamaru-kun que el solo habia sido lastimado con kunais pero no mucho, ya que no peleaba exactamente cuerpo a cuerpo mucho, mientras que Ten-Ten-san tenia una herida en la mano gracias a un jutsu de trueno que la dejo solo con su brazo izquierdo movible.

Llegamos a nuestro destino y dejamos a Kinomoto-san, ahora seria nuestro viaje de regreso, ya que no queria ser atendida en esa aldea, no confiaba en otras. Mientras yo me hacia curaciones, la verdad es que la herida si era profunda y el dolor me hacia retorcer... gracias a Kami que no gritaba tanto, estaba en mi gluteo derecho en la orilla casi en la entre pierna, aparte de un lugar incomodo para que alguien ayudara con esto, la madera que habia tenido era enorme dejandome una horrible herida. Rompi mi pesquero dejandolo de un lado tan corto como un short de dormi que uso en verano y del otro su tamaño normal, de mi mochila saque unas vendas y vende toda la herida hasta que las vendas parecieran un short hasta mi rodilla.

-No quieres ayuda Hina-chan. En serio te puedo ayudar. -me dijo mi compañera preocupada por que no dejara que nadie ayudara, la verdad me daba pena que vieran mi pierna y tambien es que no queria que me oyeran gritar o llorar por el dolor.

-Gracias Ten-Ten-san pero estoy bien como quiera llegaremos a este paso para pasado mañana al amanecer.

-Si Shikamaru-kun esta tratando que lleguemos rapido para que seas atendida. Aun que no lo demuestre se siente culpable por tu pierna, debe pensar que es mal lider. -con eso me hizo sentir mal, la verdad es que fue mi culpa por ser mala en todo lo que hacia, me levante con gran dificultad y trate de omitir el dolor, con ayuda de un tronco decidi buscar a mi lider de equipo.

-Hina-chan no te par...

-Estoy bien, no me subestimes tanto. -le sonrei y luego vi en sus ojos algo de tristeza.

-Tal vez eso es lo que le gusta de ti... -al principio no entendi sus palabras. -Siempre miras por los demas, te preocupas, sonries a pesar de no querer, eres dulce y linda con todos...

-Ten-Ten-san yo...

-Hinata-san... -apenas iba a decir algo pero nuestro lider llego del bosque con unas plantas medicinales de las que me habia dicho segun el era para dormir la parte afectada y no sentir lugar. -Traje las plantas... ¿interrumpo?

-No. -contesto mi compañera. -Ya habiamos terminado de hablar.

-Ah... -no sabia que decir.

-Tu no deberias de estar parada, hare las plantas una crema y te la dare para que te la apliques.

-Gracias. -le sonrei y luego vi de nuevo a mi ahora amiga, ella me miraba y algo me decia que pensaba en Onii-san. Me fui atras de una piedra y me acoste para descansar y esperar la crema...

-Hinata-san... Hinata-san... -escuche llamandome a alguien y vi a Shikamaru-kun con Ten-Ten-san viendome, creo que me habia quedado dormida.

-Etto... perdonen..

-No te preocupes. Toma. -me dieron la crema y se fueron. Era la hora de armarme de valor, me quite las vendas y vi poca sangre en ellas pero el trapo que habia puesto antes de las vendas estaban repretas,no vi la herida y quize gritar cuando puse la crema, mas no lo hize pero si mis ojos ya veian lloroso. Ya despues de un rato no sentia el ardor de siempre y mi pierna estaba absolutamente dormida, llame a mis compañero y Shikamaru-kun me cargo, asi partimos de nuevo a la aldea sin molestias.

-¿No te molesta Hina-chan? -pregunto mi compañera, voltee con ella y le di una sonrisa sincera.

-No, muchas gracias a los dos por cuidarme.

-Si te hubiera cuidado bien no te habria pasado nada en tu pierna Hinata-san. -dijo nuestro lider de equipo.

-N... No... fue un descuido mio, perdona si te hago sentir mal con esto Shikamaru-kun, la verdad es que soy un poco torpe... pero no fue tu culpa. -Hable rapido pero fui clara.

Seguimos el camino platicando de cosas, ni un tema en especial.

-¿Por que no quisiste que te atendieran en la aldea de Kinomoto-san?

-Perdon Ten-Ten-san pero es que la verdad me da desconfianza las demas aldeas. -me sonroje por mi tonto pretexto pero era la verdad gracias al byakugan muchas aldeas deseaban apoderarse de el lo que hacia que muchos doctores intentaran matarnos.

-Es normal Hinata-san... pero ahora te complicas mas. Si se infecta... las chicas son tan problematicas. -Creo que Shikamaru-kun ya estaba feliz, no lo habia escuchado decir su "problematico" desde la pelea, eso me hizo feliz.

-No.. he estado atendiendo bien mi herida. Gracias por preocuparse. -los mire y sonrei, bueno aun que a Shikamaru-kun solo la cabeza por que aun estaba en su cabeza.

Llegamos a la aldea al amanecer, ya que nos habia parada un rato a tomar agua y descansar al pobre de nuestro lider que me cargaba. Al entrar a la aldea nos dirigimos a la torre de la Hokage-sama ya que les rogue que fueramos a dar informes primero.

-¿Que te paso Hinata?

-Etto.. Hokage-sama me enterre un pedazo de madera. -decia mientras bajaba la vista apenada.

-¿Por que demonios no te atendiste? -grito mientras se levantaba. -Shizune. -Grito y entro la ayudante, Shizune-san.

-Llamaba Hokage-sama.

-Llevate a Hinata al hospital, que la revisen. -le indique a Shikamaru que me bajara pero al instante me cai a un lado.

-TONTA. No puedes caminar en ese estado. -me grito Ten-Ten-san.

-Claro que puedo. -no podia mostrarme debil ante ellos me pare con dificultad y me dirigi a caminada lenta con Shizune-san aun que por dentro gritaba de dolor no lo demostre, me tomo del brazo izquierdo y me abrazo de la cintura para irnos de ahi. Dedique una ultima mirada a el equipo que habia tenido y les di una sonrisa y ellos devolvieron el gesto, vi a la Hokage e hize una diminuta reverencia que ella contesto con una sonrisa. Salimos de ahi y fuimos al hospital ahi me antenderia Shizune-san. Despues de media hora de chequeos y una ultima critica a mi estado me vendaron la pierna y me dieron unas muletas para moverme. En cierta parte fue como herir mi orgullo pero no importo, lo necesitaba para moverme. Sali del hospital y vi a Sakura-san a lo lejos atendiendo a un enfermo, sonreia feliz por lo que hacia y vi en realida que ese era su oficio.

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por sus reviews que me encanta leer y pues en serio me alegro, espero que les guste este capitulo. <em>

_Besos_


	6. Chapter 6

Al salir por las calles de Konoha senti el aire fresco y la brisa pasar por mi cabello, camine con la yuda de las muletas hacia mi casa, pude ver que todo seguia igual, entonces como un golpe vinieron a mi todos los anteriores sucesos quitandome las ganas de entrar a la casa. Vi a miembros del bouke en la entra con los labores. Al verme solo me dedicaron una sonrisa que gustosa les devolvi, en realidad a mi no me importaba la rama, siempre tienes que tratar igual a los demas.

-Hinata-sama, bienvenida. -me dijo una mujer ya grande.

-Gracias Suki-obachan.

-Bienvenida señorita Hinata-sama. -dijeron en coro otros mas.

-Muchas gracias a todos, me pone muy feliz su bienvenida. -les sonrei y me sonroje por la antecion.

Entre a la casa con cuidado y no habia nadie, tal y como me habian dicho , Otuo-san habia ido a un viaje importante de nuevo y esta vez Hanabi-nechan fue a una mision con su equipo, seguro era una donde tenian solo que recolectar basura o viajar a otro pais a dar un mensaje simple, como los que haciamos tambien nosotros de genin. Segui caminando por el pasillo queria comer algo, una tarta para ser exacta. Entre a ella y lo vi... no estaba preparada y ahi estaba parado sacando tarta eso lo tome como una broma del destino. Se veia tranquilo pero luego paso su mirada por mi y vio mi pierna y eso lo desconcerto.

-¿Esta bien Hinata-sama? -pregunto mientras dejaba la tarta en la mesa y se acercaba a mi, solo baje la mirada.

-Si, solo fue un descuido.

-Deberia de tener mas cuidado. -mire la mesa y vi la tarta, mi estomago gruño y me sonroje. Se acerco a la mesa y tomo el plato. -Llevare esto a su cuarto, vengo por usted en seguida.

Se fue dejandome en la cocina, la verdad es que no me quedaria esperando por alguien, habia llegado desde el hospital hasta mi casa sola no creo batallar en llegar de la cocina a mi cuarto. Camine con las muletas con cuidado y luego vi mi obstaculo... un terror se asomo a mis ojos, las escaleras. Sabia caminar y lidiar con el dolor pero subir las escaleras seria un nuevo reto. Me recarge en la pared y de ahi partiria, empece con el primer escalon y casi lloraba el mover mal la pierna.

-No deberia hacer eso, no mejorara pronto asi. -Estaba frente mio con los brazos cruzados mirandome reprovatoriamente.

-Perd...- lo vi bajar las escaleras y de completar mi frase me levanto y mis muletas fueron olvidadas haciendo un ruido sordo. Me sonroje por las acciones tan repentinas de Neji-oniisan.

-La llevare a su habitacion. -me sostuvo contra su pecho y subimos las escaleras, estaba nerviosa y senti que mis piernas estaban sujetas cuidadosamente para no ser lastimada.

-Gra.. Gracias Neji-On...

-No me agradezca nada.- dijo un poco brusco. Entramos a mi habitacion y con sumo cuidado me recosto en el tatami.

-Shikamaru debio saberlos organizar, solo mirela. -apesar de que me habia recostado con cuidado aun me dolia y cerre los ojos tratando de no chillar. -Perdoneme.

-No te preocupes, es normal y Shikamaru es muy buen estratega solo que no todo puede salir bien.- trate de tranquilizarlo y defender a mi compañero que tantas veces me salvo en la mision.

-Perdone.

Cerre los ojos de nuevo e intente aplacar el dolor y pensar algo bueno, respire profundamente y luego abri los ojos para ver a Oniisan y en su mirada vi preocupacion. -Es.. estoy bien.

-Necesita cambiarse las vendas. -Mire mi pierna y vi la venda manchada de rojo, seguro fue por el esfuerzo de las escaleras.

-Po.. podrias salir.. por favor -las cambiaria y me aplicaria el unguento que habia dado Shizune-san, pero hasta que Oniisan saliera.

-Recuestese boca abajo por favor. -No queria pero lo hize, ya tenia muchos problemas con el no queria agrandar el asunto. Me gire despacio y aun asi me dolia.

-El unguento y las vendas... estan aqui. -le dije mientas señalaba mi mochila a mi lado.

-Gracias.

Trate de ignorar el hecho deque mi Oniisan iba a verme, estaba nerviosa y tensa, senti a Neji-oniisan por la habitacion y luego sentatse a mi lado, casi brinque al sentir sus manos cuando empezo a quitar las venas. Poco a poco iba sintiendo el aire en la herida y se sentia refrescante pero de alguna manera ardia.

-Hinata-sama.

-S..si - me estremeci por completo.

-Deberia tener mas cuidado. -Limpio la herida con sumo cuidado y luego aplico el unguento en mi gluteo y trate de ignorar lo frio de sus manos aun que se sentia exquisito, sin quererlo de mi garganta salio un gemido. Cerre los ojos. -¿Se siente bien? -Me sorprendio su prengunta y mas que la susurrara tan cerca de mi oido y con una voz tan terriblemente cercana a mi. -Esta roja, creo que tiene fiebre. -volvi a la realidad.

-E...esto...estoy bien.

Segui sientiendo sus manos en mi y eso hacia vibrar cada fibra de mi ser sin tregua. Un calor extraño invadio mi cuepo y mas en mi pelvis, estas emociones eran nuevas y muy gratificantes. Otro gemido salio involuntariamente.

-Per...perdon.

Las manos ya no estaban en la herida subieron un poco mas dandome un masaje, ahora sus manos ya no eran frias, todo lo contrario, aprete los ojos y me mordi la lengua tratando de no decir ni hacer ruidos y aprete la almohada.

-Le pondre las venda.

-S...si -sus manos se alejaron dejando una enorme incoformidad pero no entendia por que en realidad.

Pronto fui vendada y de nuevo me acomode de una manera mas comoda. Lo vi tan serio como siempre pero en sus mejillas habia un pequeño carmin que lo hizo ver gracioso y ... ¿adorable? sonrei pero el solo miro hacia afuera.

-¿Ha pensado sobre nuestro compromiso?

-Si... -no mentia, pero en mi menta salio la imagen de mi compañera. -yo.. es que Ten-Ten-san.

-Ella.. ¿Que le dijo? -me pregunto y en su voz pude distinguir enojo.

-Que te ama.

-Pero yo a ella no. -lo mire atonita, entonces era verdad lo que me habia dicho, quise ver en sus ojos una señal de estar mintiendo y no pude verla. Mi mente en ese momento trajo la imagen de Ten-Ten-san sonriendo mientras que hablabla de Niisan y me hizo sentir mal pero el recordar que el habia aceptado una cita me hizo sentir un gran hoyo en mi interior y mucha rabia.

-Entonces.. ¿Por que aceptaste una cita con ella? -mi voz parecia de reproche y algo dentro de mi sabia que lo era, lo vi y me miro asombrado.

-Por que tenia que olvidar. -respondio tan neutro como siempre que empeoro las cosas.

-¿Olvidar? -pregunte. -Querias olvidarte de mi. -casi lloro por que sabia que era la verdad dentro de mi habia una daga que dolia al saberlo, no sabia por que me estaba comportando asi, queria salir y llorar en el bosque donde nadie me veria, me sentia traicionada, Neji-oniisan siempre me contaba todo y ahora me enteraba que ocultaba cosas de mi.

-Usted no entiende. La veia siempre y usted solo veia a Naruto, la amo. -me grito pero mi mente estaba en shock por la confesion. Me sente a como pude y lo mire a los ojos. -Desde hace mucho, desde el examen chunin vi que era diferente a cualquier otra, usted tiene un brillo.

-Basta... no quiero saberlo.

-Lo tiene que saber.

-No quiero. -yo no sabia que hacer pero el tomo mi cabeza entre sus manos y seco una lagrima ¿estaba llorando?

-La amo. -cerre los ojos por su confesion lo escuche no solo con su voz sino con el corazon y pronto senti sus tibios labios sobre los mios, esta vez correspondi no sabia exactamente por que pero lo estaba besando, el beso fue dulce, lento y fue como si Neji-oniisan tratara de no lastimarme pero pronto fue separandose con lentitud de mi y solo me miro con una pequeña sonrisa casi invisible. -Vendre a verla despues. -con eso desaparecio por la ventana... eso de la ventana se le estaba haciendo constumbre, toque mis labios y note que estaban tibios y humedos, me sonroje por la idea de haberlo besado y no comprendia bien las cosas.

Tome la tarta que estaba cerca mio aun tenia hambre y creo que casi la deboro, mi cabeza queria explotar ¿Como es que hace unos dias profesaba amor eterno hacia Naruto-kun y ahora besaba a mi oniisan? estaba enojada conmigo misma por eso estaba confundida tenia miedo, tantos sentimientos estaban en mi. Termine la tarta y me dormi, estaba cansada tanto como fisica y emocionalmente.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, espero seguir leyendolos que me ponen muy feliz, espero que les guste este capitulo, la verdad es que veo que Hinata al fin se esta dando cuenta de algo que tenia desde hace un rato, el amor a Neji, pero no creo que todo sea asi de facil, espero que les guste.<em>

**Diana Carolina: **_Lo se, me gusta que Hina tenga caracter ya que siempre he pensado que debio ser asi en el manga, y pues Ten-Ten ya conseguira a otro, es bonita._

**Sakuritta: **_Gracias en serio me encanto eso de "y k el chacra te acompañe" lo ame, bueno pues si habra romance y espero que te guste._


	7. Chapter 7

-Hinata. -la voz de mi padre me levanto de mis sueños y lo vi en la puerta de mi cuarto. Su mirada se poso en mi y viajo hasta llegar a mi pierna herida.

-Otou-san. -No podia aun saber que pasaba estaba adormilada.

-La Hokage-sama me dijo de tu pierna, no puede ser que a estas alturas tengas esas equivocaciones...- no podia creer que a pesar de saber que estaba mal solo vinera a reprocharme. -solo mirate.

-Lo siento...

-No importa, te quiero en treinta minutos abajo quiero que cenemos juntos. -Asi fue como aparecio, salio sin mas.

Me bañe con sumo cuidado y cambie mis vendajes de nuevo, me sentia un poco apresurada ya que tarde mas de lo normal en bañarme y arreglarme pero termine a tiempo, camine gracias a la muletas, lo que significaba que Oniisan si vino a verme y trajo las muletas conmigo, vi las escaleras con horror aun con la mal experiencia de hace unas pocas horas.

-¿Necesita ayuda Hinata-sama? -mire a mi lado y era Neji-oniisan y vi una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios

-S..si.. por favor...- agache la mirada y senti como me cargaba con delicadeza y las muletas fueron conmigo. -Graa...cias.

Me bajo con cuidado y vi que Otou-san estaba ahi mirandonos, pense que se molestaria pero solo dio un signo de aprobacion con la cabeza para mi compañero y siguio con el camino al comedor. Ya estaba Hanabi-nechan sentada y me miro con asombro.

-¿Que te paso Hinata-nesan?

-Una embozcada. -le sonrei. -Todo esta bien.

-Tienes que ser mas cuidadosa -me regaño y solo pude sonreir mas ya que ella tenia esa manera de mostrar su afecto.

No se cuando pero las dos nos hicimos mas unidas, creo que cuando ella entro a la etapa de la pubertada, para buscar consejo de parte mia ya que nosotras no teniamos una madre que nos ayudara.

-Claro. -Sonrei.

Nos sentamos y mi niisan tambien pero esta vez fue junto a mi tomando su lugar como mi prometido. -Espero que ya esten pensando en una fecha para la boda Hinata. -dijo mi padre mientras nos servian la comida.

-S..si lo pensare. -Aun que halla besado a mi primo aun no pensaba en el matrimonio ¿Donde estaba el amor? ¿La etapa de novios? Todo eso me faltaba y ellos solo querian que me casara sin nada de eso.

Comimos algo callados pero Hanabi-nechan nos conto su historia en esta mision cosa que me alegro y luego vi a Otou-san ver como Neji-niisan y yo interactuabamos aun que la verdad por ello me ponia nerviosa eso no me hacia comportarme como lo hacia antes con mi prometido, despues de que terminamos decidi que me sentaria afuera ya que aun no queria subir las escaleras mientras que mi padre decidio irse a su habitacion y Hanabi-nechan dijo que queria buscar a Shino-kun, no me agradaba la idea que mi amigo fuera su amor platonico ya que son 5 años de diferencia y mi pequeña hermana pude ser herida sin querer por mi compañero de equipo, pero no podia interferir.

-¿Preocupada?

-Un poco Niisan, por mi hermana. -estaba sentada y el se sento a mi lado, no habia mucha distancia pero temia tocarlo y confundirme mas.

-Ella debe aprender a volar.. -miro el cielo estrellado y yo a el que se veia muy bien, rapidamente me sonroje por el pensamiento y trate de ocultarlo pero no hacia falta ya que no me miraba.

-Niisan tu tambien deberias aprender a volar. -entonces me miro y vio de nuevo a el cielo.

-Yo soy un ave enjaulada, -se toco la frente que estaba cubierta por la banda de la aldea. -pero aun asi estoy bien por que estoy con usted.

-Gracias. -me sonroje por las palabras y trate de tocar su frente pero me detuvo.

-No es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso. -su voz era acida, miro el suelo y en sus ojos vi tristeza, cosa que yo queria borrarlo he hice que mis instintos actuaran, lo tome de la cara y junte nuestros labios, trate de transmitirle que estaba con el a pesar de esa marca que tenia. El beso fue tranquilo pero un carraspeo nos hizo separarnos estrepitosamente, vimos de donde venia el ruido y vimos a mi padre.

-Es tarde, Neji lleva a Hinata a su cuarto, despues vienes por que quiero hablar contigo. -ante esas palabras el terror embargo mi corazon, por mi culpa niisan sufriria tal vez activando el sello o con una pelea en la cual el no tenia derecho de defenderse.

-Fue mi cul...-trate de hablar pero fue en vano por que me callo mi prometido.

-Vamos Hinata-sama.- dijo mientras me levantaba en sus brazos, cuando ibamos en las escaleras lo unico que pude susurrar fue un "lo siento" pero no estaba enojado ni asustado cosa que me sorprendio, antes de irse le tome la mano y lo atraje para besarlo uno pequeño para mi era mucho, sus labios ahora se estaban haciendo algo realmente adictivo. Cuando lo vi salir y cerrar la puerta me quede en el futon esperando que nada le pasara a Neji-niisan lo deseaba con muchas fuerzas ya que sabia que era la ira de mi padre. Esa noche no pude encontrar el sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>Diana Carolina: <strong>_Si, nunca pense que Neji fuera tan... impulsivo, pero creo que todo hombre tiene un lado asi, y mas cuando siente que puede perder algo. Hinata es un lio jajajaj pero a ver como lo soluciona. Gracias por tu comentario._

**Lorss: **_Jajaja lo mismo me pregunto yo ¿por que Hinata no aprovecha semejante oportunidad con ese manjar de hombre que tiene a sus pies? yo si lo haria jaja._

**Mizuki-chan24: **_Gracias por poner mi historia como favorita, te lo agradezco mucho y gracias por tu comentario, espero que sigas leyendo mi historia._

_Bueno espero que perdonen este capitulo tan corto pero el proximo no lo sera. Gracias a todos y que tengas las mejores vibras. _


	8. Chapter 8

El sol choco a mi ojos y entonces reaccione, Oniisan. Me pare lo mas rapido que podia y me vesti, rapido fui a el pasillo aun que la verdad es que las muletas y el dolor no ayudaban, estaba asustada y entonces las escaleras de nuevo se atravesaban en mi camino, pero cuando al fin iba a bajarlas lo vi, con una sonrisa en sus labios casi invisible.

-Buenos dias Hinata-sama.

-Oniisan. -en mi rostro se dibujo una sonrisa sincera al verlo sano y sin ningun rasguño, pero algo en su mirada me perturbaba. -¿Pasa algo?

-No.. dejeme ayudarle. -Subio las escaleras y con cuidado me cargo y abrace mis muletas. -Cuidado. -Su voz era suave como nunca antes. Me bajo con cuidado y entramos al comedor para ver a mi padre y Hanabi-neechan.

-Buenos dias Hinata-neesan, Neji-oniisan. -nos saludos.

-Buenos dias. -respondi sonriendole y luego vi a mi padre. -Buenos dias Otou-san. -hice una leve reverencia y lo vi, note algo inusual en el, estaba algo blanco y unas ojeras mas marcadas. Por primera vez vi a mi padre sin miedo y vi algo diferente.

-Buenos dias. -escuche detras mio.

-Buenos dias. -respondio mi padre mientras nosotros nos sentabamos ya para comer, como era costumbre fue tranquilo y sinlencioso excepto por mi pequeña hermana que aveces comentaba algunas cosas sobre su equipo. Terminamos y yo tenia que ir al hospital, asi que avise a mi padre. Cuando me levante de la mesa Neji-niisan hizo lo mismo.

-La acompañare.

-Ahh... -no sabia por que pero me senti avergonzada, tal vez por el hecho que eramos ¿Pareja? no sabia. Si lo habia besado, pero el nunca me dijo que si queria ser su pareja, ni tampoco ha mencionado algo parecido.

-Ve Neji y cuidala.

-Si.

Sin decir nada aun solo tome mis muletas y empece a andar a la salida seguida de mi primo. -¿Esta enojada?

-No, en realidad no, solo pensaba. -me avergonze por que estabamos por primera vez desde hace un tiempo en una conversacion normal. Baje la viste y juro que si no tuviera las muletas estaria jugando con mis dedos.

-¿En que piensa?

-Ah... que espero que ya no deba de usar muletas, que me cierren la herida hoy. -era en parte verdad.

-Oh.. Y ¿Apensado una fecha para la boda? -su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa y lo mire. El me miraba serio como siempre.

-¿De eso hablaste con mi Otou-san ayer? -entonces querian presionarme. Me senti triste y enojada por que me sentia utilizada.

-No exactamente, pero... -mis ojor se inundaron de lagrimas.

-No importa. -camine rapido hacia el hospital con el detras mio.

-¿Le pasa algo?

-Si. Me pasa que nadie piensa en mis sentimientos, que todos solo esperan y me atosigan. -grite mientras veia como la gente nos miraba con curiosidad.

-HINATA-CHAN. -escuche un grito a lo lejos vi a mi amigo arriba de su perro que saludaba alegremente. Cuando paro a mi lado Akamaru-kun me lamio y luego se quedo quieto, tal vez por ver mi pierna. -¿Que rayos te paso? -me miro incredulo.

-Una emboscada, hola Kiba-kun, Akamaru-kun. Iba al hospital. -sonrei con alegria al verlos despues de un tiempo.

-Entonces te acompañamos. -grave error.

-Oh lo siento, pero Neji-oniisan esta conmigo. -la verdad es que yo no queria estar con el, pero era descortes de mi parte. Vi la cara de mi compañero que se desencajo y solo me miro como si tuviera dos cabezas.

-Bueno.. cuando estes mejor nos veremos en los entrenamientos. -esa era una promesa de hablar luego.

-Claro. -se despidio y solo lo vi alejarse. Empece de nuevo con mi camino. -So... solo lo hice por cortecia. -no hubo contestacion, llegamos al hospital aun sin hablar, busque en recepcion a quien me atenderia y me sorprendio saber que seria Sakura-san, aun que me alegraba por que sabia que seria la indicada para esto. Deje a mi Oniisan en la sala mientras yo entraba al consultorio, queria un poco de privacidad hasta que llegara mi compañera. Mire la pequeña oficina con solo lo basico en un hospital, la cama, un escritorio lleno de papeles sin ningun orden, una ventana con una vista hacia los jardines del hospital, una vitrina con medicamentos y un pesa. Me maraville al pensa como seria tener en tu vida lo que mas te gustaba.

-Buenos dia Hinata-chan. -escuche entrar a mi doctora.

-Buenos dias Sakura-san. -salude.

-¿Como sigues? ¿Ya no quieres la muletas? -me pregunto divertida mientras sonreia.

-Estorban. -me queje.

-Bueno, es leve tu herida gracias a Tsunade-sama. Creo que podria intentar cerrar la herida pero... -La vi dudar un poco. -Lo haremos. Vamos a recostarte boca abajo en la cama.

Me acoste con ganas y me relaje ante las ordenes de Sakura-san.

-Bueno, solo relajate. Yo me hare cargo de lo demas.

La manos de mi amiga no me tocaron en ni un momento pero senti el chakra que emanaban. -Si que estas seria Hina-chan. -se reia mientras seguia con su labor.

-Lo siento.

-No, creo que es muy normal en ti. Sabes... es bueno saber que estas mejor, Naruto-kun y yo nos preocupamos mucho por ti. Pero ya no te ves tan triste. -medito -Tal si eran cosas del clan. Listo.

-Gra..gracias.- me levante con cuidado pero no era necesario ya que no me dolia la pierna, la herida estaba cerrada. Me pare y no senti ninguna incomodidad y le sonrei a mi amiga. -Muchas gracias.

-Es mi trabajo. Bueno espero que luego podamos hablar. -miro su reloj y sus ojos se agrandaron. -Me voy, sino... -antes que pudiera decir nada la puerta del consultorio fue abierta y entro Naruto-kun, lo mire tan jovial, tan lindo.

-Sakura-chaaaan. -Pero paro en seco al gran abrazo que le daria a mi compañera al verme. -Oh. Hola Hinata-chan.

-Buenos dias Naruto-kun. -baje la vista y para luego subirla y darle una sonrisa. -Bueno.. yo me ire.

-Adios, con cuidado Hina-chan. -se despidieron al mismo tiempo mientras que yo salia para toparme con la mirada de mi primo.

-¿Esta bien?

-Si, ya mi herida fue cerrada pero la receta de Sakura-san dice que tengo que tener cuidado por las siguientes 12 horas por que por dentro los tejidos no son firmes aun. -dije mientras leia la hoja.

-Yo me referia por..

-Naruto-kun. Estoy bien. -trate de sonreirle pero aun seguia enfadada por lo de la mañana. -Vamos a casa. -Camine y me adelante para poder suspirar y tratar de no gritar o llorar. Salimos del hospital y empece a caminar pero mi acompañante me tomo de la muñeca.

-Digame de una vez que paso, ¿Por que ahora tan distante conmigo? -me dijo y note coraje en su voz.

Me dirigi a los arboles con rumbo a los bosques de la aldea y me adentre mientras era seguida, ni siquiera corri por que a una distancia prudente me gire para darle la cara. -¿POR QUE TANTAN URGENCIA? NO ME ESCAPARE ANTES DE LA BODA NI NADA POR EL ESTILO- explote sin mas. Mire su cara distorsionarse por la impresion. -¿POR QUE?

-Hinata-sama, lo entendera con el tiempo...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Diana Carolina: <strong>La verdad es que Hinata se tendra que adaptar, si, pero hay algo o eso espero, creo que desde antes y las reacciones, yo tambien me pregunto como seran, la de Ten-Ten la tendremos en el proximo capitulo y la de Kiba tambien, gracias por tu comentario._

**_Peste21: _**_Si! Tienes razon el placer culposo pero me gusta la pareja, que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic. No hubo de que preocuparse por Neji. Gracias por leer y darme tu opinion._

**_Lorss: _**_Muchas gracias por tu comentario y si tiene que darle su oportunidad sino seria algo... mucho mas dificil esto de su matrimonio._

**_Josyuchiha: _**_Tienes razon como casi** todas** Neji es irresistible. Me alegra que te guste mi historia, muchas gracias por tu tiempo._

**_Lauriitta01: _**_Gracias por ponerme en Favoritos!._

_Bueno aqui termino y espero que sigan leyendo si tardo un poco mas en actualizar esta vez es por que no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir ya que me meti a una facultad y aun no tengo horario por el momento voy de 11am a 8pm asi que no me doy mucho tiempo. Besos _


	9. Chapter 9

-No, quiero entenderlo AHORA! -parecia mas una orden y me arrepenti pero no daria marcha atras, no ahora.

-¿Me reta? -su tono de voz era sombrio mientras se acercaba a mi, por un momento senti un frio recorrer mi espina vertebral.

Camine hacia atras sin darle la espalda hasta que quede contra el tronco de un arbol y ahogue un gemido de panico, se acerco mas hasta quedar pegado a mi, tomo mi cintura y la unio a su cuerpo mientras con la otra me sostenia la cara para mirarlo a la cara, se veia tan serio, dominante, altivo y tan sexy, me sonroje y baje la vista pero los dedos apretaron mi menton haciendolo ver.

-Dígame Hinata-SAMA. -habia un tono de sarcasmo pero eso no hizo aminorar mi tension. Tomo mis labios con furia mientras yo solo intentaba apartarme inutilmente, ahora me arrepiento de habernos llevado lejos de la aldea. Su lengua lamio mis labios y no pude contenerme mas, lo deje pasar y no me arrepentire, sus besos eran tan perfectos, jadee y senti mis piernas volverse sopa pero su mano en mi cintura me mantenia de pie, tome su cabeza y hundi mis dedos tratando de acercarlo mas y respondio con la misma intensidad.

-Para... Oniisan. -trate de mantener la calma, de estar cuerda. La respuesta fue apretarme mas entre el arbol y el, rogue internamente por que nadie me viera en esta situacion, aun que me hacia sentir mas.. excitada. -Neji-oni...- mi gemido fue interrumpido por sus labios y en pocos segundos se separo rapidamente de mi mientras miraba hacia atras. -¿Ha?- estaba abochornada pero inconforme por no terminar el beso.

-Alguien se acerca.

-Oh.. -mire al mismo lugar que miro mi primo y active mi byakugan, era un ninja a lo lejos, cuando ya estuvo cerca pude ver que se trataba de Ten-Ten-san entonces me senti una persona muy mala. Baje la vista y me separe, ya que ella seguro que no vio nada, pero aun asi temia todo lo contrario.

-¿Hinata-sama? -estaba preocupado por mi reaccion pero solo espere a que llegara, ya que esta era su ruta.

-Hola Hinata-chan! -saludo alegremente mientras aterrizaba y luego miro a mi primo -Neji-kun -vi tristeza en sus ojos y un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, baje la vista por sentirme una escoria, la tracione y lo peor es que sentia celos.

-Hola Ten-Ten ¿vas a entrenamiento? -no habia ni un "san", "chan" como conmigo! Eran amigos ¿intimos? no lo creo pero aun asi me siento desplazada ya que ellos empiezan una charla.

-Neji-kun siempre tan serio. -algo en mi reacciono ante eso, me aclaro todo, yo era la unica que veia al verdadero Neji-niisan, ni Ten-Ten-san lo habia visto.

-Nos vemos. -antes de que pudiera decir algo me tomo de la mano y me llevo, estaba aun pensando pero al mirar atras vi a mi amiga con lagrimas en los ojos, pero en su boca habia una sonrisa. -Hinata-sama...

-Me gustas Neji-niisan. -decia la verdad, me gustaba, lo queria pero no como hombre al menos aun no. -L...lo... sien...to -era demasiado rapida tal vez lo sorprenda. Pero una carcajada de el me despierta.

-¿Como me va a molestar que me diga que le gusto? -me miro divertido. -Pense en lo que me dijo, soy bueno en ser ninja pero nunca he acortejado a una mujer. Esto es dificil asi que no me interrumpa o no lo intentare de nuevo. -estaba serio y muy sonrojado crei averme visto a mi misma.

-Si..

-Usted... -chisto enojado y miro al cielo. -quiere.. bueno si... ¿quiere ser... mi novia? -miraba el cielo pero desde el nacimiento de su cuello se miraba lo rojo que estaba.

-S... Si.. -era lo que queria. Un noviazgo, conocer mas de nosotros, romance. -Gracias.. Nii..

-YA NO DEBE DECIRME ASI.. -aun rojo me detuvo con ademanes con la mano. -si.. usted y yo seremos pareja, ya no me debe decir niisan.

-Entonces... no me debes de hablar de usted Neji...niisan. -no seria facil para mi.

-Lo intentare Hinata...sa..n -ni para el.

-¿que tal si vamos a comer un helado Neji-niiiiiiii... -no -¿Vamos? -sonrei mientras jugaba con las manos.

-Claro.. -lo vi rigido.

Esa tarde estuvimos en el parque con nuestros helados, la verdad me daba pena el hecho de hablar cosas mucho mas intimas que solo dejaba para mi, como la vez que por accidente en una mision tome sake, el tambien me conto que cuando era niño una vez una señora le habia dicho a mi tio que tenia una hermosa hija, eso me hizo estallar a carcajadas pero molesto a niisan que reprocho y dijo que no volveria a decirme nada pero despues solo me "castigo" quitándome helado. La tarde paso rapida, la gente nos miraban atentas ya que Neji-niisan no era del tipo que saliera por un helado ni que yo fuera la chica que sale a la calle, pero tendrian que irse a costumbrando. Llegamos a la casa y nos saludaron todos.

-Hinata-neesama. -vi a Hanabi-neesan en la sala mientras leia unos pergaminos. -Neji-niisan.

-Buenas tardes Hanabi-sama.

-Hermana me gustaria que Neji-niisan entrenara conmigo... Ritsu-chan no es ya un reto. -dijo mientras seguia concentrada en los pergaminos.

-NEESAN NO HABLES ASI DE RITSU-CHAN. -me molesto pero sabia que no lo hacia de mala manera mi hermana menor, solo que le faltaba tacto.

-Esta bien.. pero..

-Yo no le mando a Neji..k..niisan.. -lo mire que solo rodo los ojos pero un brillo paso de un momento a otro por sus ojos con una sonrisa arrebatadora solo para mi ya que mi pequeña hermana no quitaba los ojos de aquellos papeles.

-Pero.. yo soy de usted Hinata-SAMA... -juro que estaba jugando con mi mente por que en ese instante senti mi cuerpo arder y mejor me voltee para darle la espalda.

-¿Entonces? -pregunto mi impaciente hermana.

-Si.. vallan. -dije ansiosa.

-en treinta minutos en el dojo por favor Niisan. Deja termino de ver estas tecnicas.

-Claro Hanabi-sama. -Me miro y solo me llevo de la mano al pasillo, para besarme como si el mundo se fuera acabar y yo ansiosa aun por lo que habia dicho anteriormente le respondi. Despues de unos segundos nos separamos y lo vi aturdida.

-Jovenes, siempre tan llenos de pasion. -Escuche una vocesita detras mio y di un respingo.

-KURENAI-SENSEI. -abochornada mire a todos lados y fui sujetada por mi oniisan ya que estaba apunto de caer desmayada. -LO SIENTO.

-Nunca hay que avergonzarse del amor. -pronuncio mientras miraba al cielo. -Bueno a lo que vine Hinata, en dos dias saldras a una mision B con Kiba y Shino asi que preparate bien. -Nos miro y luego sonrio perversamente. -Despidanse MUY bien chicos. -no vi la cara de Neji-oniisan pero si el no estaba igual de rojo que yo es que no tenia pudor alguno. Solo despues de perder de vista a mi maestra senti la mano de mi novio tomar la mia.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno la verdad es que este capitulo lo tenia por ahi escrito o al menos la mitad y asi que hoy me di tiempo de terminarlo y espero que les guste, la verdad es que estos dias estoy agotada ya que de lunes a viernes estudio y los lunes, miercoles y viernes entro a las 8 y no puedo dormir por mas que quiera a las 12 :| tengo un problema, jaja y me meti al equipo de Voleibol de la facultad asi que es un cansancio. <em>_Besos._

**_Diana Carolina: _**_Me dio risa eso de que eres vidente! jaja creo que si, aun que aun me siento mal por Kiba es que es un amor, muchas gracias por tu comentario y pues veremos como reaccionan ahora si sus compañeros ya que les dira._

**_Josyuchiha: _**_Bueno lo que platico Neji con Hiashi se sabra pronto.. y los cambios de Hinata pues a lo mejor por la presion y los lios en que la meten._

**_Luz Estrella: _**_Gracias por ponerme en favoritos! me halagas!_

**_Istharneko: _**_Espero que te agrade el capitulo!_

**_Sakuya-takuya2: _**_Me halaga que me hallas puesto en favoritos! Muchas gracias._


	10. Chapter 10

-No lo puedo creer aun. -replico Kiba-kun mientras corríamos por un desierto.

-Si...si... -agache la mirada. Después de decirles que estaba comprometida con Neji-oniisan, Shino-kun solo dijo que era algo de esperarse de mi padre, mientras Kiba-kun exploto y empezó a gritar y tirar maldiciones a los cielos...

_-NO. HINATA TU NO DEBES PERMITIRLO.. -grito mientras me tomaba de los hombros y me sacudia._

_-Kiba-kun...-replique pero no me escucho._

_-SI BUSCAN A UN MARIDO... MI CLAN ES BUENO. -eso me sorprendió y me aturdió. Lo mire buscando arrepentimiento del ofrecimiento en sus ojos y nunca llego. -Yo... siempre te amado. -su voz bajo y su cara se acerco a la mia, tenia que gritar pero en mi garganta había un nudo, me sentía mal. No cerre los ojos y antes de que sus labios tocaran los mios nos separo Shino-kun._

_-Basta. -Fue lo único que dijo para alejar de mi a mi compañero._

_-Gracias. - pude decir para luego seguir el camino, pero de nuevo me sujetaron._

_-¿Amas a Neji? -la pregunto fue clara de parte de Shino-kun._

_Solo podía responderle con la verdad mientras mi castaño amigo nos miraba atento. -Lo quiero demasiado. -fui sincera. Quería demasiado a Oniisan pero yo todavía no lo amaba._

_Me solto y sigui caminando, pero pronto lo escuche. -Eres una hermana para mi, lo que te haga feliz lo aceptare._

_-Shino-kun. -le sonrei pero mi sonrisa se borro al ver la cara de amargura impregnada en Kiba-kun._

_-No te preocupes por mi... ami luego se me pasara. -se giro y siguio corriendo._

Suspiere y segui detras de mis amigos, pronto llegariamos y tendriamos que ir a ver al kazekage-sama. La arena ya no nos molestaba en los ojos con las tunica que traiamos, pero la arena era dificil de pasar, estaba demasiado suelta y no sabiamos por donde ir con la tormenta.

-Ah.. -escuchamos un grito femenino y con gran dificultad buscamos y vimos el cuerpo de una chica.

-¿Quien eres? -grito mi amigo a la desconocida.

-MATSURI DE LA ALDEA DE LA ARENA. -Grito.

Nos acercamos y vi a una chica tirada con el pie atorado entre la arena. Me acerque para ayudarla pero se adelanto Kiba-kun sacandola.

-¿Te puedes parar? -pregunto.

-No, me lastime el tobillo. -sin esperar mas la subio al lomo de Akamaru-kun para evitar lastimarla mas.

-Guianos.

Corrimos atras de Akamaru-kun mientras que la chica le indicaba hacia donde. Pronto empezamos a ver edificios atravez de la arena y poco a poco vimos mas. ¿Como es que Kiba-kun confio en la chica? Era una pregunta muy buena ya que el siempre decia que no debiamos confiar en nadie.

-Pronto llegaremos. -Escuche a Shino-kun.

Segui corriendo algo ya desesperada por llegar, pero un umbral me alegro, ya que significaba que habiamos entrado, Mitsuri-san nos llevo a una casa.

-Al fin. -Suspiro. -Gracias por ayudarme.

-No te preocupes.- dijo mi compañero.

-Mucho sin vernos Kiba-kun. -sonrio.

-Si. -Ahora yo no entendia nada, lo miramos y el solo bufo.

-Es la novia del Kazekage. -dijo con ligeresa mientras la pobre chica se sonrojaba y balbuceaba. -La conoci el dia que casi lo matan. Nos quedamos callados todos, era algi incomodo hasta que Akamaru-kun bostezo y se tiro al suelo.

-La tormenta de arena se ira pronto, los podre llevar con Gaara-sama hasta entonces. -nos miro y luego solo sonrio. -Les traere algo de beber ¿Que apetecen?

-Agua para Akamaru y para mi.

-Te, el que tengas estara bien. -dijo Shino-kun.

-Yo.. te ayudo a traerlo. -me fui con ella a su cocina para empezar a servir.

-Fue una suerte que me hallan escuchado.

-¿Por que estabas ahi? -estaba intrigada.

-Pues.. queria practicar y la tormenta me cayo por sorpresa. -estaba apenada.

-Ohh...

Cuando tomabamos nuestras bebidas la tormenta se fue asi que despues de un rato estabamos caminando hacia la torre, con Mitsuri de guia. Pronto entramos mientras que los guardias nos veian con recelo. Llegamos a una gran puerta que estaba abierta dejandonos ver a el Kazekage-sama.

-Ka...kazekage...sama. -Dijo abochornada Mitsuri. Mientras el hombre subia la vista hacia nosotros. -Son.. de la hoja. -se giro y salio corriendo mientras la mirada azul la seguia.

-Gaara. -dijo con simpleza Kiba-kun.

-Vienen por el pacto de paz. -medito y empezo a buscar entre sus cajones. -Quiero que le den esto a Naruto. -Dijo mientras nos daba un paquete y el pergamino.

-Claro.

-¿Se quedaran? -su voz era tan fria y a la vez tan calida. Habia algo que no me intrigaba y me ponia de nervios.

-No. -contesto Shino-kun mientras tomaba los objetos. Entonces me atrevi a verlo a los ojos, fueron solo unos segundos en los cuales vi una vida dificil atravez de ellos. -Vallamonos.

-Pero.. -iba a reclamar Kiba-kun pero pronto solo camino hacia la salida.

Todo era perfecto para regresar solo que habia algo que nos hacia pensar, estabamos cansados. No habia descansado del todo. Mi agotamiento no era total pero sabia que en tres horas ya estaria cansada, caminamos por el camino ya recorrido y salimos viendo la aldea tranquila como si nunca hubiera aldea.

-Bueno, andando. Descansaremos cuando lleguemos a bosques. -Dijo Kiba-kun mientras se estiraba.

-Pe..pero... estan a mas de 6 horas... no hemos descansado. -me apene pero era verdad.

-Hinata no te has puesto a pensar que si nos atacan aqui podria causar problemas.

-Lo... lo siento... Shi...

-No te disculpes. -lo mire y vi que no estaba molesto asi que solo le sonrie para empezar a salir de la aldea.

-.-.-.-.-

-MALDITA SEA RAPIDO HINATA. -la adrenalina me hacia correr mas rapido y gire para bloquear las abujas que me habian lanzado. -TEN CUIDADO. -mire a Kiba-kun que fue golpeado en el rostro por su contrincante, queria ayudarlo pero una chica de pelo azul oscuro me lo impidio con una sonrisa divertida en la cara, en sus manos habia kunais que pronto seria para mi.

-Niña.. una Hyuuga, ojos malditos. -retrocedi para tomar fuerza y atacar de nuevo, ninjas de la niebla se metieron en nuestro camino emboscandonos cuando estabamos descansando, estabamos en desventaja.

Vi a lo lejos a Shino-kun pero tambien estaba agotado, habiamos caido a una trampa, aun que en realidad.. sabia que se lo habimos puesto facil, no corri para atacar ya que seria un gato de energias inutil asi que espere pacientemente a que me atacaran.

-HINATA. -gire y vi a Kiba-kun mirando hacia nuestras mochilas donde estaban el pergamino o eso creian todos, ya que en realidad estaba conmigo, lo tome al sentarnos todo por si pasaba algo. -VE. -segui su orden para encubrir la hubicacion del tratado pero antes de llegar fui golpeada y tirada al suelo por la ninja.

-Tu de aqui no avanzas. -dijo con sorna pero solo forcejee. Antes de poder hacer algo fui sujetada por los otros dos nijas acompañantes. Reaccione rapidamente mirando hacia los lados viendo a mis tres compañeros tirados y sin fuerzas.

Me tire con todas mis fuerzas y fue inutil pero eso no me hacia parar. -SULTENME. -mis manos estan sujetas por las manos de ninja que antes estaba con Shino-kun y el otro me tenia sujeta de las piernas, mientras la mujer inspeccionaba nuestras mochilas.

-NO ESTA AQUI.

-¿Entonces donde?

-NO SE, MALDITA SEA. -las escuche frustrada y senti su cuerpo encima mio y al poco tiempo un kunai en el cuello. -¿donde esta el pacto?

-N... no se donde esta.

-DIME. -su kunai rozo mi cuello y senti un liquido caliente correr por el.

-Tsk... -mis energias se fueron, mi mente se nublo.. solo entonces vi una sombrar.

-Hinata!- la voz se iba pero era masculina, solo que no distinguia bien nada y...

* * *

><p><em>Hola! perdonen la tardanza pero uf! se me descompuso mi lap y no tengo computadora! y pues duraron una semana en arreglarla! y ahora que tengo mas tareas, la semana cultural, voleibol, karate, un viaje de investigacion, pero bueno es el primer semestre PUEDO con esto y si no, ¿entonces que hago estudiando? Gracias por esperar, esta corto y no cheque ortografia, perdonen! ya empezare a checarla Gracias a todas. Besos<em>


	11. Chapter 11

-Hinata... Hinata... -una voz a lo lejos me aclamaba. Al abrir los ojos mis ojos estaban aun aturdidos por la luz, cuando al fin pude abrirlos me sorprendí al ver unos ojos azules como el cielo.

-Na... Naruto-kun. -me sonroje por la cercanía pero pronto el calor de mis mejillas para pasar a un frío que paso por todo mi cuerpo al recordarlo todo. -SHINO-KUN, KIBA-...

-Calma por favor Hina-chan. -me sonrío y luego miro hacia los lados de aquella cueva. -Pronto llegaran. -Entonces pude verlo y note que su ropa no era la misma naranja de siempre, ahora llevaba un traje de anbu que me sorprendió.

-Kitsune... ponte la mascara. -escuche a un hombre de una mascara de perro al entrar con el cuerpo de Shino-kun.

-Voy... -escuche desgano en su voz mientras sacaba su mascara de un zorro. -¿Feliz K...? Inu?

-Sabes que no debes...

-Es Hina-chan... -se acerco a mi y me abrazo por los hombros. -No puedo desconfiar de ella.

-KITSUNE. -una tercera voz me asusto y vi a un hombre perseguido con por Akamaru-kun mientras cargaba a Kiba-kun. -TENEMOS QUE REGRESAR Y BUSCAR A ESOS NINJAS... tienen el pacto...

-N... no... -no lo deje continuar para empezar a abrir mi sudadera entonces la pude verla llena de sangre, pero luego me encargaría de eso, metí la mano bajo mi blusa y saque el pergamino que hacia un bulto en mi estomago. -To...tomen... yo lo... escondí... sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Bien hecho Hina-chan. -me alegre que al menos alguien que conociera estuviera y lo mejor es que me apoyara. -Tori.

Vi a el hombre con la mascara de pájaro agarrar el pergamino, aun seguía sentada así que se hinco y lo tomo pero luego paso su mano libre por mi cuello lentamente, fue tacto conocido para mi de alguna manera.

-Tiene que curarse. -dijo fríamente.

-O... -lo único que paso por mi mente al ver la mascara fue a mi Oniisan.

-Hina...ta..- escuche a Kiba-kun y rápido gire, entonces comprendí, un dolor invadió mi cuello y mas aun cuando un pelo paso por el. Pero el dolor paso a segundo plano, mis compañeros necesitarían de mi ayuda.

-Kiba-kun... -me acerque a el y Naruto-kun me dio un botiquín.

-Nos iremos Hina-chan... La hokage necesita esto.

-Claro... gracias. -le sonreí y supe dentro de mi que el sonreía abajo de esa mascara igual que yo, pero una pesadez me invadió haciéndome sentir incomoda. -Gracias.

-De nada.

Así ellos desaparecieron con una nube blanca mientras nosotros quedábamos solos, con Shino-kun aun inconsciente.

-Tengo que... curarte... -me acerque pero pronto tomo mi mano.

-HINATA, SOLO MIRA TU CUELLO. -me espante, nunca gritaba así.

-So... lo déjame atenderlos y me curare... -se quedo pensándolo y luego solo cedió para poder atenderlo. Vende su tórax ya que le dolía, y también su brazo ya que lo tenia dislocado. Fui con Shino-kun y el no recibió tanto daño, solo tenia una pierna falseada pero con Akamaru-kun, eso no seria problema.

-Tus heridas... déjame ayudarte.

-Claro. -paso sus manos por mi cuello y lo limpio con mucha calma y delicadeza, demasiada para el, pronto sentí un parche y como la venda era puesta. -Bien... Subiremos a Shino en Akamaru. Tal vez nos quieran atacar de nuevo pensando que aun tenemos el tratado.

-Si... pero... Shino-kun puede caer. -era la verdad, aun que. -Espera. -busque entre mis bolsas del pantalón y saque una venda mas, la amarre con mi banda y fue como un cinturón gigante para mi compañero.

-Perfecto, entonces tenemos que amarrarlo y en marcha.

-.-.-.-.

-Llegue -entre en la casa con desgano ya que ya no había nadie para que me recibiera, era media noche, fuimos a la enfermería y solo nos revisaron y nos dieron de alta pero la Hokage-sama quería un reporte así que me quede para hacerlo y entregarlo mientras mis compañeros los llevaron. Entre a la cocina y bebí un vaso de leche y lave el recipiente para irme a dormir.

Al llegar la habitación estaba sola y eso de alguna manera me deprimía, quería ver a Oniisan aun que con la venda en mi cuello lo pensaba mejor. Me tire y mire el techo un rato mientras el sueño venia, pero lo único que pensaba era el momento en que desperté, cuando vi los ojos de Naruto-kun tal vez hace tiempo me hubiera alegrado y desmayado pero ahora no... Me había desalentado yo esperaba a Neji-niisan... quería que el fuera mi príncipe en su fiel corcel, va! Ya no era una niña tenia que quitarme esas ideas locas de mi cabeza.

-Hinata-sama.. -lo escuche y rápido gire mi cuerpo para verlo entrar por la ventana.

-Niisan- casi grito pero solo extendí los brazos y lo tome, para mí, solo para mí.

-¿Le sucedió algo malo?

-N... no... Solo que te extrañe mucho. -fui sincera y solo recibí un beso algo seco para mi gusto. -¿Pasa algo?

-No... Bueno, eso creo.

-¿Que pasa? -me preocupaba esa voz que flaqueaba en mi Oniisan.

-¿Aun siente algo por Naruto? -la pregunta me tomo por sorpresa. Balbucee un "que dices" o eso intente. -Si, dígamelo.

-No.

-Sabe que si miente lo sabre. -mire su mirada inquisidora.

-No, yo no siento nada por Naruto-kun.

Se paro y paso por todo mi cuarto como un león enjaulado y luego se volvió arrodillar para tomarme de los hombros. -ENTONCES DIGAME POR QUE LE SONREIA, POR QUE SE SONROJABA. -por mi mente hubo un repaso de las veces que nos vimos Naruto-kun y no recordé ni una donde yo haya hecho eso, solo...

-TU... -casi grito y tape mi boca rápidamente. -¿Anbu...?

Me soltó y lo vi acercarse a la ventana entonces reaccione y me pare rápido para tomarlo. -NO, no te iras.

-¿Siente algo por Naruto?

-Si... -lo sentí tenso, rígido. -Siento...

-No lo diga.

-Siento amistad, gratitud por creer en mi, pero nada mas eso, yo QUIERO a Oniisan, MI Neji-niisan. -enterré mi cabeza en su pecho por tanto calor y ...

-Hinata-sama... Hinata-sama... -a los lejos escuche mi llamado pero al abrir mis ojos y no podía adaptarme en la oscuridad en la que estaba.

-¿Que...?

-Se desmayo.

-Oh. -me sonroje, era verdad no recordaba que había pasado después de haberle dicho que lo quería y que era ¿Mio? -oh no. -tome mis rodillas y me escondí en ellas.

-¿Se siente mal aun? -lo sentí abrazarme.

-Solo estoy apena... -levanto mi cara y vi sus ojos serios y analizadores, como si fuera un tipo de enemigo, buscando un signo de no se que.

-La amo.. -sus palabras. Solo el roce de sus labios sobre los míos me hizo embargarme de ternura y lo abrace para estar así todo el tiempo que pudiera.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Bueno gracias a <strong>Fabiola59: <strong>Por estar al pendiente de mi fic_

**_diana carolina: _**_lo se, amo a Kiba su actitud es de todo.. me callare pero bueno. Gracias por tu comentario._

**_andrealovesanime: _**_jajajaj creo que no vivimos lejos, eres de Chile? por una palabra que pusiste, yo soy de Mexico, bueno claro que lo seguire! es un fic que rapidamente viene a mi mente y mas por que lo ame desde el momento que vino a mi mente. Gracias por tu lindo comentario y tu amenaza tan dulce jajaja, espero leer mas de ti._

**_black44: _**_Gracias por ponerme en Favoritos es un gran halago!_

**_Lady Dark-Girl: _**_Gracias, la verdad temia mucho cambiar las actitudes de los personajes pero ahora creo que no tanto, bueno pues que bueno que te hallas gustado y espero seguir sabiendo de ti._

_Hasta la proxima!_


	12. Chapter 12

Tenia frío y gire para seguir en mi sueño pero choque con un dedo y empecé a mormurar.

-Hinata-neesan despierta. -escuche lejos y empecé a murmurar de nuevo pidiendo piedad. -Anda. -entonces sentí golpes en mi trasero. -Despierta.

-HANABI-NEECHAN. -grite mientras salía del tatami y la perseguía, salio de mi habitación y al llegar a la puerta me saco la lengua y la perseguí sin pensarlo dos veces por el pasillo. -Ven. -ya no estaba enojada, estaba riéndome con ella. Entonces la atrape y la levante.

-Niñas... -escuche la voz de mi padre y lo vimos venia con una cara tranquila y oniisan a un lado, di un respingo y me pare derecha, sentí mi cara arder. -A desayunar.

-Si -respondimos al mismo tiempo, fui a mi habitación a cambiarme y arreglarme mientras ellos de seguro ya estaban ahí. Baje y los vi sentados esperando a que llegara, me senté como siempre a lado de mi Oniisan.

Desayunamos tranquilos, platicando de cosas sin importancia, aun que pronto llego la conversación del por que de la venda en mi cuello, pero por una vez mi padre me felicito por mi maniobra y me sentí plena y llena de alegría. Casi al terminar un genin, estoy segura de su rango por el alboroto que armo, entro a la casa gritando y no pude evitar sonreír al recordar a Naruto-kun.

-Neji-sama, lo buscan, es urgente. -le dio un sobre y solo miro a mi hermana.

-Eres una idiota Konohamaru -grito regañándole mientras este salía con una gran sonrisa.

-Permiso. -apenas había terminado de leer y se levanto, hizo un reverencia y fue al pasillo. No me dijo que pasaba.

Yo en cambio termine lo mas rápido que pude y salí después de el haciendo mi reverencia. -Permiso -salí detrás de el y por suerte aun estaba en la puerta poniéndose las sandalias. -Neji-oniisan. -lo mire y en sus ojos vi preocupación, algo no estaba bien.

-Iré a un mandado Hinata-sama. Vendré en la tarde. -sin mas salio dejándome ahí, vi como su espalda se alejaba poco a poco hasta desaparecer de mi vista.

-No te preocupes nee-san seguro es un entrenamiento. -vi a mi hermana reconfortándome mientras tomaba mi mano y me llevaba a la sala.

La mañana fue rápida ya que tenia que arreglarme para salir, hoy había hecho planes con Sakura-san y Kurenai-sensei para cuidar a los niños del hospital y pacientes graves, cosa que mi padre tomo para bien, me arregle, esta vez no me puse mi maya debajo de mi suéter y solo me puse mi sostén y es que hacia un calor horrible y no podría estar sin mi suéter. Salí de la casa y me despedí de los miembros del bouke que vi en mi camino y de mi hermana. Llegue con 5 minutos de anticipación, no me gustaba llegar tarde y espere, sabia que lo haría pero nunca que 20 minutos, me puse debajo de un árbol mientras me ponía a pensar que pasaba con mi Oniisan.

-Hinata-chan. -escuche la voz de Sakura-san -¿Esperaste mucho?

-No. -mentí.

-Oh que alivio, solo que llego Kakashi-sensei y estaba en mi casa, es un caprichudo, no le gusta ir a los hospitales y Naruto se enoja. -refunfuño.

-No te preocupes, solo falta Kurenai-sensei.

-¿Yo que? -nos miro con una gran sonrisa. -Perdonen pero ese pequeño Asuma es un lío.

El hijo de mi maestra con su difunto novio los hizo tener un hermoso bebe Asuma, aun que tenia un carácter demasiado fuerte y travieso.

-Bien, vallamos. -dijo felizmente Sakura-san.

Entramos al hospital y lo primero que olí fue el alcohol y el medicamento, me maree al principio pero pronto me adapte, caminamos por los pasillos y subimos al piso 3 donde estaban los niño y personas heridas, todo era blanco, me incomodaba de cierta manera, tenia ganas de salir corriendo, algo definitivamente no estaba bien y fue entonces cuando lo vi, ahí sentado a lado de Ten-Ten-san, ella estaba herida y dormida, mientras el le tomaba una mano, mirándola con gran pesar y dolor. Sentí egoístamente y entupidamente, celos, demasiados, mi conducto no era nada buena, yo tenia el amor de Neji-oniisan lo sabia y aun así sentía aquel estupido sentimiento.

-Vamos Hina-chan. -dijo mi compañera mientras yo las seguía aun que la verdad es que quería salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible.

-Bueno, Kurenai-sensei usted me ayudara a cambiar los vendajes y tu Hina-chan estarás a cargo de los niños. -Hablo de nuevo después de un largo momento en el que yo me torturaba mentalmente.

-Cla... claro. -camine rápidamente y vi a un montón de niños, eran 10, eran de escasos 6 o 7 años que tenían accidentes en sus entrenamientos o con jutsus, las niñas eran muy escandalosas y los niños no se dejaban pero aun así fue divertido, después de un rato entendí como hacer para que me dejaran curarles aun que dos niños se subieron al techo con tal de no atraparlos, cosa que no evitaron ya que yo también era ninja.

-Wow Hinata-san es usted fabulosa, yo también quiero moverme así de ágil. -exclamo un niño de los que estaba arriba, me sonroje pero sonreí.

-Si entrenas, pronto lo harás y mucho mejor que yo.

-Hinata-san, sus ojos son blancos, dice mi mama que son del clan Hyuuga, se ven tan lindos y guay. -no entendí la ultima palabra pero su exclamación fue abrir los brazos con una gran sonrisa, así que lo tome como un cumplido.

Después de un rato todos ya con sus curaciones y vendas cambiadas se sentaron al rededor de mi para que yo les pudiera contar anécdotas de mis misiones y gustosa se los dije, les conté de Shino-kun, kiba-kun, Kurenai-sensei de todos los que había visto pelear y los niños abrían los ojos sorprendidos.

-Yo seré como Kiba-san, conseguiré a un amigo y será mi compañero en batallas, pero quiero un lobo. -grito feliz uno mientras se paraba.

-Disculpe -hablo una niña algo sonrojada. -habla de todos menos de usted.

-Yo... puedo ver gracias a mis ojos sus puntos de chakra y cerrarlos sin necesidad de hacer golpes fuertes a su cuerpo. -intente sonreír pero los nervios me ganaron. Todos miraban atentos y entendí que querían ver algo. Hice mi mis movimientos de mano -Byakugan. -y todos gritaron emocionados. Pronto lo quite de nuevo.

-Yo quiero ser como Sakura-san. Seré una Kunoichi medico fabulosa. -grito una niña.

-¿Hinata-sama? -su voz era inconfundible, subí la vista y lo vi, ahí parado con esa presencia tan fuerte para mi.

-Neji... oniisan. -me pare de la silla en la que estaba.

-Neee Hinata-san el tiene los ojos igual a usted. -escuche a un niño hablar.

-Disculpen niños, díganle a Sakura-san que tuve que salir. -me disculpe y salí del lugar.

-¿Que hace aquí?

-Ayudar.

-¿Por que?

-Por que quise. -¿acaso se molestaba por que estaba ahí?

Salí del hospital, apenas cruce el portón y lo encare. -¿Te molesta que este aquí? -estaba triste pero mi voz salio dura.

-No, solo que no me dijo...

-Tu también estaba aquí, te vi. -sus ojos se agrandaron.

-Me vio...

-Da igual. -no quería armar una escena en un lugar publico y camine hacia mi casa, pero me tomaron del brazo y me sentí de pronto cargada, aun no reaccionaba del todo y el mundo se movía rápido, estaba en el bosque y sentada en las piernas de mi Oniisan, mientras este me abrazaba, los dos en lo alto de un árbol, me tenia de lado sobre sus piernas así que me tenia de la cintura sujeta.

-Se veía muy bien junto a los niños. -sentí su aliento en mi oído haciéndome gemir.

-Siempre llegamos a lo mismo, tú tienes celos, me llevas a un lugar y me besas, yo siento celos y nos besamos.

-¿Le molesta?

-No, me hace sentir que debo tener más celos. -dije feliz mientras giraba mi cuerpo y poniéndome a horcajadas arriba de el, lo abrace del cuello y lo mire divertida, nunca creyó que haría algo así, lo delato su sonrojo. -¿Que le paso a Ten-Ten-san?

-Fue a una misión y salio mal, solo que no ha podido despertar en dos días, me dijeron hoy. -lo vi un poco enojado, tal vez por no ser tomado en cuenta. -pero creo que pronto saldrá.

-Que bueno. Sabes... fue divertido platicar con los niños. -recordé a los niños y me sentí mal por haberme ido. -¿Como supiste que estaba ahí? -era una buena pregunta.

-Cuando activaste el Byakugan, tu chakra es inconfundible y salí a buscarte. -sentí como sus manos que estaban en mi cintura bajaron un poco haciéndome sonrojar.

-Lo... lo tendré en cuenta. -pronto sentí una presencia acercarse y me pare, mientras mi novio solo bufaba mal humorado por ser interrumpido.

Bajamos del árbol y mire del lugar donde venia la presencia y vi a un Anbu y paro frente a nosotros. -Neji Hyuuga, la Hokage-sama lo busca.

Solo vi la afirmación de mi Oniisan mientras el otro desaparecía, lo mire a los ojos y entonces dijo. -Iré a la misión que fue Ten-Ten, fueron a buscar el escondite de Sasuke Uchiha, era rango B, no tenían que acercarse pero fueron detectados, y claramente atacados, ahora yo tengo que ir... -el silencio reino, yo aun no creía en sus palabras, Uchiha-san se había ido y ahora de nuevo iban tras el. -por su cabeza.

-¿Que?

-Ahora es un peligro para nuestra aldea, después de haber eliminado a su hermano... tiene la idea de acabar con Konoha y eso... no pasara.

-No... Quiero... que te pase nada. -lo abrace y me escondí en su pecho, no quería que se fuera a esa estupida misión. -Iré. Por favor.

-Claro que no. -me tomo de los hombros y me miro a la cara. -nunca la pondría en peligro y esto es una misión rango S.

-No... No te puedo perder. -grite mientras caía al suelo.

-Entienda que...

-NO QUIERO ENTENDER. -grite de nuevo, en mi pecho un gran agujero se adueño y el miedo me invadió haciéndome temblar y sollozar constantemente.

-Hinata-sama. -vi la sorpresa en sus ojos y luego una sonrisa calida, sentí sus labios sobre los míos y correspondí, ese era un adiós... no quería despedidas.

-No...

-Regresare.

Sin poder decir nada, todo se borro. Me desperté en mi habitación, tenia un dolor inmenso en la cabeza y las imágenes me golpearon.

-Hinata-neecha. -escuche alado mío y vi a mi pequeña Hanabi-neechan, me miraba con arrepentimiento y pena.

-¿Donde esta? -no tenia que mencionarlo por que seguro ella lo sabia.

-Se ha ido.

-NO. - me pare pero el dolor en la cabeza no me dejaba y me caí.

-Ten cuidado, por favor.

-NO, SE FUE. Esa misión... -me tire en llanto.

-El regresara.

Sentada en mi habitación dure todo el día sin querer mover un músculo, así por que esperaría a que pasara mi malestar, aun que ya no era solo físico, mi alma sufría, la incertidumbre no me dejaba.

Los días han pasado y yo no he sabido nada mi novio, aun sigo esperando en la entrada a que vuelva, las semanas corren y los meses se acercan, aun así ninguna noticia miro como otoño llega haciendo todo mas frío, y sin mi Oniisan es aun peor, veo a mi padre inquieto y triste por igual, siempre tratando de que salga y me olvide un poco de mi pesar pero es inútil, la Hokage-sama me incapacito por no dar el rendimiento y objeto que estaba en depresión.

Se había ido, me prometió que regresaría y han pasado meses, aun sigo sentada en la entrada esperándolo, pero esta tarde es diferente el viento es mas frío y llega a mi una carta. Carta que quisiera poder leer pero en faltan las fuerzas.

* * *

><p><em>Mucho sin actualizar, pero como hoy no fui a la facultad, decidi dar un capitulo mas, la verdad es que ya tenia meses de no dormir bien asi que me tome este dia para dormir todo lo que quisiera ya que los fines de semana trabajo. <em>

**_Diana Carolina: _**_Que pena lo del fic que bloquearon, pasa muchas veces, por que son de otros y los denuncian, pero bueno te digo que le paso a una escritora de aqui, le bloquearon hasta la cuenta, en fin, muchas gracias por tu comentario tan lindo._

**_Lorss: _**_Espero que te guste este capitulo._

**_Inmis: _**_Gracias por leer mi historia y estar al pendiente._

**_Hinamel: _**_Gracias por leer mi fic, espero que te agrade el capitulo._

**_Fabiola59: _**_jeje espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, gracias._

**_RAYMAR: _**_Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo con mi fic, me halagas que lo hayas puesto en favoritos y a mi de autor, gracias._

**_Mizuki-chan24: _**_Que bueno que te halla gustado mi fic y espero que siga haciendolo. _

**_Hina-Jae: _**_Te agradezco que estes al pendiente de mi fic._

**_VaneUchiha: _**_Gracias por tu lindo comentario y por ponerme en favoritos, espero que siga sabiendo de ti._

**_HimeUchiha14: _**_Gracias por ponerme en favoritos._

_Uff! me canse! besos a todos! hasta el proximo capitulo o historia por que se me vino a la mente una cortita._


	13. Chapter 13

El sobre estaba en mis manos, solo lo giraba sin querer abrirlo, no sabia que contendría y el miedo ya no podía estar en mi, mi mente divagaba y recordaba, ya no sentía nada.

-Hinata-sama. -escuche la voz de un hombre y levante la cabeza para ver a un joven.

-Haru...kun- solo lo mire y volví a jugar con el sobre.

-Por favor tiene que entrar, hace frío. -no me moví y vi que miro detrás mío, pronto lo vi afirmar y me cargo, sin dificultad alguna. No hice nada solo me acomode en el sillón donde ahora me había puesto. -Abriré la carta. -mirándome con preocupación tomo el sobre y con gran delicadeza la quito y aun así no quite la vista de mis manos.

Nunca me había puesto a ver que complejas eran, como los dedos funcionaban con tan solo pensarlo, mire a Haru-kun que abría el sobre y luego a mi hermana que me miraba con ternura. Ella no me perdía de vista desde la partida de Oniisan solo cuando salía a misiones, a un lado vi a Shino-kun y recordé vagamente que un día me había comentado mi pequeña Neechan que salía con el pero no hice caso, solo seguí con la mirada ahora perdida, no los quería ver.

-¿Que dice? -escuche la voz de mi padre que salía de la cocina, ahora el traía un bastón, no sabia cuando lo empezó a usar, pero le tome poca importancia y seguí viendo a la nada.

-Que... -algo dentro de mí hizo reaccionar. -Neji Hyuuga llegara hoy en la noche, -una gran alegría estaba posada en mi, quería gritar pero mi cuerpo débil no reaccionaba, solo dibuje una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. -pero esta herido gravemente. -entonces en mi cayo la realidad, el había ido a una misión de muerte, gracias a Kami que seguía conmigo, me quise levantar, ya iba a ir al hospital a esperarlo pero me maldigo por que mi cuerpo cayo como vil pluma, sujetada por mi compañero de equipo todos fueron en mi ayuda.

-Iré al hospital... tengo que esperarlo... -vi a mi padre que solo daba una afirmación.

-Llévenla y que la atiendan. -fue su orden mientras me cargaban.

-Gracias Shino-kun.

-Debes cuidarte más Hinata. -escuche un regaño pero solo le sonreí. -En serio nadie puede ganarte.

-Hinata-neesan es una testaruda. -escuche a mi neechan.

Llegamos al hospital y Sakura-san me atendió, recibí regaños por los malos cuidados, pero no importo, pronto me pusieron un suero por intravenosa, y me acostaron en una cama, era aun temprano y tenía que esperar unas horas más, pero entonces vi también la preocupación de mi pelirosa amiga, ella también esperaba a Naruto-kun. El equipo era de cuatro, Neji-oniisan, Naruto-kun, Kakashi-sensei y Sai-kun. No querían enviar a más para no dejar la aldea desamparada y mandaron este escuadrón de diversos jutsus y estilos.

-¿Esperaras a Neji-kun? -escuche la voz de mi doctora.

-Si. -la mire y en sus ojos había miedo.

-Tú esperas a tu equipo... y también a Sasuke-kun.

-Si... yo siempre creí que regresaría, que volveríamos a ser un equipo, siempre... -su voz se quebró. -Sasuke fue mi primer amor, un amigo, cuando se fue...

La abrace mientras sollozaba. -Siento amor por Naruto, pero quiero mucho a Sasuke, lo veo como un gran amigo... Hinata no quiero que lo maten. -grito mientras me abrazaba y se aferraba mas, mi intravenosa dolió, salio la aguja. -No fui por lo mismo, yo iba a ser una de los que irían a matar a Sasuke, al principio estaba convencida pero pronto me di cuenta que no era verdad y Naruto... solo me dijo "tratare de traerlo" ¿sabes que si lo intenta puede morir? o... tal vez ya murió... -la aparte de mi y tenia la mirada llena de delirio. -NOS MANDARON LA MISMA CARTA A TI, A MI, A INO... ES PARA QUE NO SEPAMOS QUIEN MURIO.

-Calma por favor Sakura-san, estoy también asustada. -mis brazos se cansaron y solo los pose encima de sus hombros. -Están bien... y veras que ninguno habrá muerto.

-Sakura. -pronto una enfermera entro algo alterada. -HAN LLEGADO. -esa frase me hizo reaccionar, llegaron mucho antes del anochecer, salimos del cuarto, pero antes arranque la cinta en mi mano y salí sin importar nada, después de todo mi hermana y su novio habían salido por bebidas, quedamos frente la puerta y al primero que vimos pasar fue a Sai-kun en pie solo con grandes heridas pero aun de pie, solo vimos como una rubia cabellera nos movía y golpeaba, Ino-san corría y lloraba mientras la enfermera la regañaba que tenia que dejar atender al paciente.

Pronto vimos una camilla con Kakashi-sensei cono sus ojos sangrados o al menos... pronto vi la falta de uno y el grito de Sakura-san mientras corría y trataba de ayudarlo en vano, ya que la Hokage-sama dijo que ella se encargaría. Vi una camilla donde estaba Naruto un poco consiente y pero palma derecha estaba totalmente desgarrada y su piel tenia signos de haber sido quemada, no cabía en mi el asombro ¿Como un solo hombre había logrado todo esto? estaba desesperada no veía a mi Oniisan y entonces lo vi, en una camilla inconsciente y corrí hacia ella.

-Aléjese por favor.

-No, es mi novio.

-Esta en coma... -dijo un doctor, ahí me detuve ¿Coma?

Mire la puerta y estaba una camilla entrando custodiada de ambus y lo vi, ese maldito infeliz que había herido a la persona que quería, estaba conciente y con la mirada fría como yo la recordaba de niña, no pude evitar activar mi byaakugan y sin previo aviso mi cerebro reacciono cuando estaba cerca de su camilla y a punto de tocar su corazón con mis dedos de no haber sido que me detuvieron.

-ALEJENLA. -gritaron. Entonces vi la sorpresa en la cara de Uchiha y en su cara solo vi un poco de culpa, eso no evitaba querer verlo muerto, me sentí sujetada y arrastrada, y pronto unos hilos de chakra me amarraron a una silla.

-HINATA-NEESAN. -escuche a mi hermana. -Suéltenla.

Todo era un lío, en tan poco tiempo estaba en esto y poco a poco sentí como me iba desvaneciendo en la nada...

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Estoy bien Oniisan, no te preocupes. -dije feliz mientras lo veía acostado y dormido, llevaba así dos meses, siempre iba le contaba todo lo que me pasaba, lo que en mi familia pasaba, como que mi padre callo en cama por una enfermedad degenerativa que no pueden curar, tal vez eso era lo que una vez el me quiso explicar.

-Te extraño... -quería llorar pero no podía frente a el. Salí del cuarto y me fui a casa, tenia que ir a resolver unos problemas del clan, ya que cuando mi padre enfermo a mi me pusieron como líder. No creo estar lista para tal puesto pero no puedo demostrarlo.

Camino tranquilamente mientras veo a Sakura-san salir de un cuarto algo feliz, veo el nombre y es el de Naruto-kun, gracias a las atenciones pudo recuperar su mano y su piel se curo rápidamente gracias al kyuuby así que no hubo dificultades con el, por el contrario de Kakashi-sensei que si perdió un ojo, el que portaba el sharingan. Estaba contenta por ellos pero en mi no podía evitar tener celos que ellos no llevaran cosas graves como mi Oniisan.

-Con cuidado Hinata-chan.

-Si, por favor cuida a mi Oniisan. -la mire con una sonrisa falsa.

-Claro que si.

Seguí caminando hasta llegar a un cuarto que era custodiado por ambus y vi con odio, era el cuarto de Uchiha, Naruto-kun cumplió su promesa de regresarlo vivo aun que costo mucho. Lo que contó fue como paso todo, la emboscada fue preparada y ese fue trabajo de mi novio, el primero el dar el golpe, el se llevo el maleficio del sharingan, por ello cayo el coma, en realidad no estaba herido físicamente. Cuando lo vieron caer rápidamente Kakashi-sensei actúo antes de que pudieran hacerle daño al cuerpo de mi Oniisan, cosa que agradeceré eternamente, después de una lucha Hatake-sensei fue tirado y con un jutsu le fue extraído su ojo con el sharingan, la lucha fue muy confusa, ya que Naruto-kun dijo que pronto se nublo todo y dejo actuar al Kyuuby. Mis ojos se aguaron y me sentí algo triste.

-Hinata. -escuche a Ten-Ten-san que iba a entrar al hospital, seguramente a ver a mi Oniisan.

-Hola.

-¿No te han dicho nada? -dijo con algo de dolor.

-No.

Seguí caminando y salí, el aire hizo volar mi pelo desordenado y el vestido blanco que hoy llevaba para el se movía graciosamente. Mire hacia atrás el lugar de donde había salido, yo era la novia de Neji Hyuuga, estábamos comprometidos y eso no cambiaria por nada.

-Nada. -mis palabras fueron seguras y al mismo tiempo llevadas por el viento mientras

* * *

><p><strong><em>Se que esta corto el capitulo pero la verdad es que se va a acabar esta historia pronto, espero que sigan estos ultimos capitulos. <em>**

_**:** Gracias por ponerme en favoritos en tu comentario, me diverti mucho el triangulo amoroso me llamo tanto la atencion, bueno espero que te haya agradado el capitulo._

**_diana carolina: _**_jeje espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, y gracias por siempre estar conmigo en esta historia._

**_Mizuki-chan24: _**_Espero que te guste este capitulo, gracias._

**_RAYMAR: _**_yo tambien me puse tirste por Neji u.u pero bueno ahora sabes que le paso y gracias por leer mi otra historia, te lo agradezco._

**_hinamel: _**_espero que te guste el capitulo._

**_Niki Huyga: _**_Gracias por ponerme en favoritos!_

**_damydark: _**_jeje muchas gracias por tan lindo comentario, espero que te guste mi capitulo y los comentarios los agradezco mucho, se me hacen muchos jajaja_

**_Selene Uchiha Hyuga: _**_Espero que sea de tu agrado este capitulo. Gracias_

**_Besos._**


	14. Chapter 14

Mis pisadas se oían por los pasillos, esquive todo lo que estuviera en mi camino, estaba desesperada y tenia mi corazón a punto de salir, pronto divise el cuarto tan conocido para mi y entre a toda prisa sin tocar ni nada y ahí los pude ver, estaba la Hokage-sama, Sakura-san y Onii-san... despierto.

-Neji-Nissan...-Grite con sorpresa y felicidad. Volteo y encontré su cara algo neutra, pero no me importo por que estaba despierto, rápidamente me deje ir contra el y lo abrace con necesidad. -Te extrañe tanto. -llore de la felicidad y me escondí en su cuello.

-Yo también te extrañe, Hinata. -sentí abrazarme, pero débilmente, busque su boca para besarlo y fui correspondida. Todos los meses que estuve esperando cada día desde que se había ido.

Escuche un carraspeo y me separe rápidamente abochornada por lo despistada que había sido, me pare y me tope con una sonrisa a Sakura-san. -La Hokage-sama se fue pero, me dijo que Neji-kun podría irse ahora, solo te daré las vitaminas... tendrás que cuidarlo ya que esta débil, estuvo mucho tiempo en coma y su cuerpo no se ha movido, sus músculos están algo atrofiados, lo bueno es que la condicion física de el le ayuda. -Lo miraba mientras el escuchaba atentamente pero tomo mi mano y empezó a masajearla, dándome ánimos, debió haber sido al revés.

-Entonces me voy ya.

-Pediré una silla. -Así salio mientras nos quedábamos solos.

Me senté alado de él y me recosté en su hombro levemente con miedo a lastimarlos mientras el jugaba con mi pelo y tocaba mi espalda con gran tranquilidad. -¿Cuando se...?

-Me lo corte el mes pasado... deja ya las formalidades Neji. -le hable feliz mientras lo besaba, si el mes pasado me había cortado el pelo y ahora solo llegaba a los hombros. Me apretó contra su cuerpo mientras besaba mi cabeza.

-Te amo. -un susurro tan lleno de emociones hicieron que en mi creciera el regocijo.

-Te... Amo... -sonreí y me escondí en su hombro por el bochorno.

-Disculpe. -un enfermero llego con la silla de ruedas mientras sonreía. -Lo ayudare. -se acerco a nosotros, lo vi con la intención de cargar a mi novio y este se negó y solo se apoyo en el otro para poder sentarse. -Lo lleva...

-Yo lo haré. -dije firme pero gentilmente.

-Claro.

Íbamos en silencio el ambiente estaba algo tenso pero no me importo. Vi como la gente en el hospital miraba a mi prometido ya que siempre me veían aquí para visitarlo, las calles estaban vacías y eso hizo el camino mas corto de lo normal, no sabia como sentirme exactamente, sentía intriga y felicidad. Llegamos a casa y nos saludaron los miembros del bouke.

-Bienvenido a casa Neji-sama.

Nos adentramos mientras mí prometido solo hacia señales a afirmación a todo el que lo saludara, quería reírme pero lo contuve por miedo a ofenderlo. Lo metí a una habitación en la planta baja, ya que mi padre había salido y mi hermana tampoco estaba ya que salio a misión. Lo deje con cuidado en la cama, sentado ya que replico que no se acostaría de nuevo, busque en la cocina un baso y lo llene de agua para que el pudiera tomar sus pastillas, al entrar al cuarto lo vi concentrado en tratar de mover las piernas y dejo de hacerlo al notarme.

-Toma. -le tendí sus pastillas y luego su baso para que lo tomara, lo mire atenta y con curiosidad.

-¿Que tanto ves? -me miro algo extrañado.

-Como te mueves, no sabes como te extrañe. -dije sin miedo... por primera vez lo necesitaba tanto. Alargue mi mano y tome su pelo, me acerque a el y lo bese con necesidad mientras el me respondía, estaba recargado en la pared y lo arrincone mas. -Te necesito conmigo siempre. -le susurre en su oído jadeante.

-No sabes lo frustrado que estaba cada vez que oía que alguien me hablaba y no poder responder... -dijo mientras tomaba mi cabeza con fuerza y juntaba nuestros labios con un beso fuerte y posesivo.

-Te amo. -dije cuando terminamos el beso, de nuevo me acerque con hambre de el y me esforcé ahora yo por controlarme.

-Y yo a usted Hime-sama. -dijo con una sonrisa y pronto me escondí en su cuello, pero no pude evitar apretar mis pechos en su pecho tan duro y caliente.

La tarde fue rápida con nuestra charla, el quería saber de todo lo que se había perdido y mas aun de como había terminado su misión...

-Entonces esta en la aldea.

-Si, en la prisión, vigilado por anbus. -dije con algo de rencor al recordarlo, pero sentí como mi cabeza era acariciada con suavidad.

-Tú no debes sentir rencor. -dijo con una sonrisa mientras besaba mi mejilla.

-Sufriste...

-Es parte de nuestra vida...

-Si me pasara...

-No, a ti nunca te pasara nada, mientras que yo este contigo. -dijo con gran convicción.

-Es parte de nuestra vida... -le devolví las palabras.

-Pero yo te protegeré, siempre.

-Como... en la misión... pasada... -dije algo triste al pensar que yo no pude hacer lo mismo por el.

-Si.

Me levante para quitarle el baso que estaba olvidado en el suelo y salí a la cocina, quería esconder mi pesar y tristeza por no poder hacer yo nada por el, como el por mi. Suspire y vi por la ventana, mi padre debía llegar en la noche.

-Hinata-sama... -escuche detrás de mí. -Le buscan.

-Si. -salí de la cocina para ir a la sala y vi a un hombre que no había visto en mi vida. -¿Me buscaba? -Hable algo gentil para recibir la mirada analizadora de aquel hombre.

-No, yo busco a su padre.

-El no se encuentra pero cualquier cosa que tenga que comentarle a el, puede hacerlo conmigo. -Hable un poco más recia por el comportamiento de aquí hombre.

-Quiero hablar con el, ya que estamos planeando la boda de su hija con el mío... y creo que es usted la que se casara con el.

Entonces me perdí... ¿Casarme con otro? ¿No era Neji mi prometido? rápidamente lo mire buscando una señal de mentira pero no vi nada. ¿Que clase de juego era este? Mire buscando a alguien que me explicara esto pero no había nadie.

-¿Su hijo?

-Si, Hiashi Hyuuga digo que su hija la mayor se casaría con el mío. Así que vengo a cerrar el compromiso.

-No podrá. El no esta. -dije rápidamente.

-Entonces regresare mañana. -Así como entro, altivo y con arrogancia salio.

-¿Como...? -me quede sola en la sala mientras mi mente trataba de arreglar el caos que ahora era.

-¿Hinata? -escuche la voz de Neji preocupada y fui a su habitación pero antes di un largo respiro y entre con una sonrisa. -¿Paso algo?

-No... Solo que buscaban a mi padre. -No dijimos mas, solo me senté con el mientras lo abrazaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche cayo y con ello mi incertidumbre crecía, estaba angustiada, irritada. Escuchaba todo afuera, mientras estaba aun con mi novio, que dormía, ya que la pastilla que había tomado lo dejo con sueño, me tenia de la mano mientras yo solo estaba sentada viendo por la comisura de la puerta la luz y las personas moverse. Sentí como abrieron la puerta principal y active mi byakugan para ver a mi padre entrar, me quite poco a poco la mano de mi novio para salir.

-Padre. -dije con mas fuerza de la que hubiera tenido en mi vida. -¿Podemos conversar a solas? -me dirigí a su despacho mientras el me seguía.

-¿Que quiere hablar conmigo? -hablo autoritariamente, aun cuando utilizara una bastón para caminar se me hacia tremendamente fuerte.

-Vino en la tarde un hombre que ni siquiera se digno a decir su nombre, pero si me dijo que estaba comprometida con su hijo mayor. -no tenia miedo de el, pero si de mi futuro.

-Hija... -suspiro. -tu debes salir de esta espera... y el clan te necesita como jefa y el es un hombre bueno, no tendrás problemas, te aseguro que he buscado a un buen marido.

-Yo no quiero a otro marido que no sea Neji, entiéndelo padre.

-No, enmiéndenme tú a mí, el esta en coma...

-YA NO LO ESTA. -no lo grite pero si lo dije suficientemente algo para molestar a mi padre, casi sentí su bofetada, pero no llego, lo mire y el estaba atónito, feliz.

-¿Cuando?

-Hoy en la tarde.

-¿Donde esta?

-En el cuarto de huéspedes. -dije para luego verlo salir velozmente. Lo seguí y cuando abrió la puerta sonrío. -Bienvenido a casa Neji. -dijo con su imponente voz mientras levantaba al nombrado.

-... Hiashi... sama... -se levanto extrañado.

-Tu otro compromiso quedara anulado. -lo escuche decir mientras mi novio se sorprendía y yo me alegraba.

-¿Que? -fue lo único que pudo pronunciar al otro tema ya que fue llenado con platicas de mi Otou-san.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! bueno aquí les dejo mi actualización, la verdad es que hoy no pondré como siempre los agradecimientos, no hay tiempo D: pero les dejo un besote a todos y espero que les guste, la historia se acabara en dos capítulos mas :D la extrañare, bueno para los que tenían la duda, Hinata si estaba enferma, pero fue mas psicológico que nada, hasta la proxima.<em>


	15. Chapter 15

-¿Acepta?

-Si, acepto.

-Si hay alguien que quiera impedir esta unión, hable ahora o calle para siempre. -escuche la voz del padre mientras mis ojos solo estaban enfocados en los de Neji. La visión fue haciéndose borrosa gracias a mis lágrimas y espere a que terminara. -Puede besar a la novia... -no necesite mas para abrazarlo con todo el entusiasmo, al fin era la esposa de Neji.

-Juntos... -dije mientras el me tomaba del mentón y me hacia verlo a los ojos, lo pude ver, expresaba amor tal vez con menos intensidad que los mío.

-Siempre. -termino mi frase a escasos centímetros de mi boca y besarme, le correspondí con ternura y amor mientras el hacia los mismo. Pronto escuche gritos y felicitaciones que hicieron alejarnos.

-HINATA-CHAN FELICIDADES, DE VERAS QUE FUE HERMOSA TU BODA. -grito Naruto-kun mientras me abrazaba.

-Gra... cias... -decía algo asfixiada del abrazo pero pronto sentí como me jalaban, mí ahora esposo que me tomaba posesivamente pero suavemente.

-Nunca lo pensé de ustedes dos. -nos guiño el ojo Ino-san mientras yo me sonrojaba y Neji se quedaba callado. -Te gustara mi regalo Neji. Te lo juro.

Escuchaba felicitaciones, halagos, comentarios, todo lo recibí gustosa mientras dentro mío quería brincar y reír. Los meses después de la llegada de mi Niisan del coma pasaron volando con los preparativos de la boda, ya que mi padre decía que era algo urgente que yo me casara para calmar al clan y de ahí el querer casarme. Todo fue un lío para mí ya que ayudaba a Neji con sus rehabilitaciones y los preparativos de la boda, más que nada lo invitados y las invitaciones ya que el clan se encargaba de todo lo demás. El kimono era algo incomodo pero no importo.

-Hinata. -mire hacia atrás y observe a Kiba-kun serio. -Hola. -sonrío quedamente mientras yo me giraba con el y lo saludaba con un reverencia.

-Hola Kiba-kun.

-No seas tan formal. -dijo mientras me atraía con el y me abrazaba. -Siempre te querré... eres y serás mi primer amor. -dijo en un susurro en mi oído mientras me entristecía y sonrojaba, yo lo amaba, pero como un hermano y nunca correspondería a sus sentimientos, eso me hacia sentir mal. Me soltó después de un rato y solo se rasco la cabeza y se marcho.

-Hinata. -la voz tan irreconocible.

-Shino-kun. Gracias. -lo abrace muy efusiva, para mi era como un hermano.

-Felicidades. -dijo mientras solo se disponía a irse. Si, ese era Shino, pero pronto vi como mi hermana lo tomaba del brazo.

-Venga no seas tan seco. -Me miro y sonrío. -Muchas felicidades hermana, espero tener pronto un sobrino. -me guiño el ojo y no pude evitar ruborizarme, gire instintivamente hacia Neji pero el estaba platicando y recibiendo felicitaciones de su equipo a un metro mío, lo mas seguro es que no escucho nada. -Por favor, yo se que tu y el andaba muy pegaditos, los sorprendí un día que iba de misión, no me engañas. -casi me desmayo al escuchar a mi pequeña hermana mientras Shino-kun solo se sonrojaba y se la llevaba. -¡ESPERA... aun tengo mas cosas que decir! -la escuche protestar.

Suspire y me dedique a recibir felicitaciones, la noche pasaba lentamente, demasiada para mi gusto, mis pies dolían y la cintura también, quería terminar de una vez por todas. Tenía muchas ganas de dormir, descansar y mis mejillas estaban entumidas de tanto sonreír, pero se acabaría pronto. Todos iban pronto retirándose, nosotros los despedíamos uno por uno, hasta que el salón quedo solo, quedábamos Neji, mi otou-san y unos pocos miembros del clan.

-Bueno... es hora de irnos. -dijo mi padre pero antes de salir le llame.

-Padre... ¿Que cuarto se nos asignara ahora? -dije algo dudosa mientras mi Onii-san se acercaba a mi y me tomaba la mano.

-Ustedes, dormirán en la casa en el bosque por dos semanas, para que disfruten, tómenlo como una luna de miel. -fue extraño oírlo mientras nos miraba. -Vallan.

-Claro... -dije algo extrañada, cuando salimos de la mansión el aire me tomo por sorpresa despeinándome, rápidamente me tome el pelo pero un abrazo me detuvo, era Neji, me reí mientras hacia lo mismo con el y uníamos nuestros labios, el ruido de un caballo nos separo y vimos a uno con una cabina que arrastraba, era para nosotros.

-Buenas noches. -saludo Haru-san.

-Buenas noches. -respondió Neji. Subimos y pronto como se movía al compás del caballo, me recosté en el hombro de mi esposo y cerré los ojos aun pienso que nada de esto es real.

-¿Estas cansada?

-Un poco.- mentí, en realidad estaba muerta pero una mano en mi rodilla hizo que mintiera, hacia movimientos circulares muy relajados y pronto sentí su palma en mi pierna subiendo poco a poco.

-Ya llegaremos. -dijeron afuera. Escuche un bufido de parte de mi esposo mientras ponía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y cerraba los ojos.

El carruaje paro y pronto la puerta fue abierta y salio primero Neji ya que yo estaba de lado de la ventana, me baje gracias a su ayuda y vi unas maletas ser bajadas por Haru-san, mire a los alrededores y era solo el bosque, me sentía tan alegre y recordé tanta veces que yo venia a este lugar con mi hermana y mi padre para entrenar, la casa era pequeña y simple, pero hogareña, gracias a mi onee-chan y yo. Corrí a la puerta y la abrí, si todo estaba igual, no había cambiado en nada.

-Muy lindo. -dijo detrás mío Neji. Entramos y vi como el carruaje se iba y me sentí ansiosa. Vi la silueta de Neji através de la oscuridad del cuarto siguiente y vi como encendía las luces. Me quite el peinado y sentí menos peso en mi cabeza, suspire y mire por la ventana y las estrellas estaban llenando el hermoso cielo de esa noche, no había luna. Cerré los ojos y pronto sentí un abrazo y las manos de mi Oniisan en mi estomago, las sujete y suspire mientras echaba mi cabeza en su hombro dejando sentir su respiración en mi oído.

-Tengo que ir a cambiarme. -estaba nerviosa, sabia lo que iba a pasar pero, no es que tuviera miedo, pero no sabia como empezarlo, no sentí que me dejara de abrazar y pronto sentí un beso húmedo en mi cuello.

-Hinata.

-Oniisan... -mi voz tembló.

-¿Oniisan? -su voz sonaba con sorna y solo me sonroje al notarlo, no le había dicho así a propósito.

-Lo... lo siento. -me tape la boca y di un paso, le di la cara avergonzada, pero me tope con una sonrisa seductora y llena de confianza.

-No importa. -me tiro con el para darme un beso rápido. -Ve a cambiarte.

-Si...si... -entre al baño y pero antes tome mi maleta, recordé algo que me había dicho Ino-san. "No te atrevas a estar en tu noche de bodas sin mi regalo puesto, mas te vale." recuerdo que me había gritado y luego me abrazo, mi amiga era un problema. Abrí la maleta y vi el extraño empaque color morado con un moño negro, venia una nota "Muévete con confianza y se vera mas espectacular. Suerte y besos" me extraño eso pero lo tome cono una simple broca y entonces al abrir el paquete me lleve una gran sorpresa. -NOOO. -grite mientras casi me desmayaba, me deje caer mientras veía asía todos lados.

-¿Que pasa Hinata? -los golpes en la puerta lleno el baño.

-Na... Nada... no entres...

-¿como que nada? Gritaste.

-No... Entres... -mire horrorizada un provocador baby doll, estaba muy bonito, pero mi vergüenza no podía soportar verlo, la prenda, si se podía nombrar prenda, era solo una pequeña blusita sujetada entre mis senos, solo eso dejando ver todo abajo, unas bragas que yo podía ver a través de estas y unas medias muy sugerentes, quería morir, tome le "bluson" y tenia una nota, suspire y quería llorar que mas habría hecho mi querida amiga.

"No te pongas sostén" gemí y llore internamente, ¿como me lo podía poner?

-¿Hinata?

-Ya salgo. -dije apresurada y mire la prenda por segunda vez...

-No... -dije en voz alta para luego lavarme los dientes, me mire al espejo y vi atrás el baby doll -No... -me cepille el pelo y lo mire de nuevo -No... -me lo había pedido y lo había dicho muchas veces "Seguramente te gustara Neji" -No...

Tome aire y me vestí con una blusa larga y una short pequeño, si esa era mi ropa pero al tomar la perilla algo me detuvo...

-¿Hinata? -Escuche la voz de Neji y entonces lo observe en la cama medio parada y viéndome con los ojos tan abiertos y sorprendidos, no pude evitar ver sus hombros anchos y su abdomen, ya que no traía camisa, solo la parte baja de la pijama, no entendía el por que de su mirada tan penetrante y no recuerdo haber salido del baño y entonces sentí frío.

-¿Neji? -me sentí temerosa y me vi... -Eh... yo... yo... -tenia puesto el baby doll y no supe ni como ni cuando me lo había puesto, maldije mis senos, se veían demasiados apretados y lo estaban, quería regresa y lo iba a hacer, me di media vuelta cuando sentí ser tirada en la cama y vi un par de ojos blancos, las luces se apagaron pero aun los vi, eran tan felinos y por un momento me sentí como futura presa, me quise parar pero una rodilla se puso entre mis piernas y una mano me sujeto para ser besada con salvajismo.

-Ne... ji...-no podía hablar pero gemí su nombre, la brusquedad con la que me trataba era excitante y recordado su cuerpo era aun mas.

* * *

><p><em>Mucho sin escribir pero estoy en finales de la facultad y la verdad es un lío, tareas y tareas y mas tareas, creo que mi cerebro se quiere derretir, pero bueno les dejo aquí el penúltimo capitulo.<em>

_Besos y gracias a todas, disculpen no decirlas pero D: tengo adivinen? Tareas! _


	16. Chapter 16

Sus labios estaban apretando los míos y la falta de aire hizo abrirlos y pronto su lengua entro y lo tome de la nuca para apretarlo mas, quería mas de esos besos, pronto sus manos ya no estaban en mis caderas, acariciaban todo lo que podían y me arquee para el.

-Oni... san... -le llame mientras este besaba y succionaba mi cuello, no podía creer que tan fogoso era nuestro encuentro, esta vez sabia que no nos detendríamos, no pude ahogar un sonido gutural de mi garganta al sentir como mi seno era estrujado y amasado con gran destreza y el paso de mi garganta al otro seno que no tenia sus atenciones, no me había quitado esa prenda y no hacia falta ya que no llevaba sostén, estaba a su merced.

-Me vuelves loco. -dijo contra mi seno, baje la mirada y me encontré con la suya, tan gatuna en estos momentos y no pude evitar excitarme al ver como pasaba su lengua por mi pezón aun viéndome a los ojos, apreté mis piernas y quise abrirlas completamente, no podía con tanta emoción, tire de mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerré mis ojos con fuerza.

La rodilla aun en mi entre pierna subió haciendo un empujo y perdí la cabeza súbitamente, moví mis caderas hacia su rodilla restregándome, buscando mas de ese desquiciante placer.

-¿Te gusta? -me pregunto Neji mientras me veía ciego del deseo. Moví mi cabeza afirmativamente y tome su cabeza para poder besarlo en los labios y pronto mi tomo mi pierna que estaba entre las suyas y la apretó y la subió, quedando el entre mi, la vergüenza quedo a segundo plano y sentí un bulto ahí, tan caliente a pesar de la tela y tan... grande. Gemí.

Pronto embestidas me atacaron y enrolle mis piernas en sus caderas, maldita fuera la ropa, mi cabeza daba vueltas y mi temperatura aumentaba, pronto paro y proteste en silencio, solo para mi y su boca paso por mis senos de nuevo, era tanto lo que me estaba dando, tanta felicidad, pronto sus besos bajaron y se entretuvo en mi ombligo haciéndome arquearme solo para el. Mi mente nublada no pensaba pero pronto todo se disipo al sentir unos dedos jugando con la prenda de abajo de mi baby doll y fue arrebatado casi salvajemente, los besos abarcaron mi pelvis, quería detenerlo pero el morbo y el deseo me detuvo, quise mirar pero las sensaciones no me dejaban abrir los ojos y sentí como tomo mis piernas para flexionarlas y abrirlas por las rodillas, solté un jadeo por el brusco y excitante movimiento y moví mi cuerpo para colocarlo de manera mas cómoda.

Di un respingo al sentir algo húmedo en mí, iba a cerrar las piernas pero fueron fuertemente sujetadas y la humedad volvió a invadir mi interior y grite de puro placer al ser penetrada por ello, era glorioso, nunca podría terminar de describir la satisfacción que vivía en estos momentos y rogué por mas.

-Neji. -grite mientras subía mas mis caderas y las movía, era puro instinto el que me dominaba, ya no era yo. Sentí dos dedos dentro de mí y volví a gemir y a tocarme yo misma los senos, no podía mas, pronto sentí como tocaba el cielo y todo fue blanco, lleno de destellos de colores, no podía más y grite mientras llegaba a mi inminente orgasmo. Seguí quieta disfrutando y sufriendo espasmos mientras escuchaba a mi Neji, era mío, ahora tenia el sentimiento de pertenecía y no me importo y de nuevo recobre en sentí mientras oía como mi sexo era aun succionado y mordido por mi oniisan, estaba tomando todos mis líquidos y mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al subir la cabeza y verlo tan concentrado en lo suyo.

-Ven. -lo escuche decir y me senté con el, me beso de manera desquiciada y pude probarme, entonces respondí con el mismo ímpetu.

Le bese las mejillas y baje a su cuello, quería que sintiera exactamente lo mismo que yo, seguí en su cuello y lo mordí, en un momento mi mente pensó que lo molestaría pero pronto lo escuche gruñir y bajar su manos a mis nalgas para masajearlas, continúe con mi ahora misión y baje a sus pectorales, sus pezones estaban duros y los lamí, los succione y los saboree, no podía parar de jugar con ellos pero la curiosidad me hizo seguir bajando y pronto el estaba acostado en la cama conmigo encima, su abdomen estaba tan bien formado y di gracias a Kami por ser ninjas, pronto los lamí con profunda admiración y busque su mirada, deje mi tarea y sonreí para ver como el me miraba.

Mis dedos rodearon su elástico de la pijama y jugué un rato con ellos para luego sacarlos lentamente, me sentí tan perversa y a la vez que tenía el dominio de todo, me hizo sentir mujer. Subí de nuevo por sus piernas, pero besándolas lentamente deleitándome y mi vista se topo con un boxer negro ajustado dejando ver la gran excitación de mi ahora marido, gemí y algo hizo que topara con su rostro ahora con una sonrisa socarrona, le quite el boxer ahora ya no con tanta paciencia y me tope con su gran erección y no pude evitar lamerme los labios, ansiosa de probarlos, subí y le bese la punta, su cuerpo reacciono al instante subiendo sus caderas, hice de nuevo la misma acción pero esta vez, no quite mi boca, la abrí y metí su pene mi boca.

Sentí toda su longitud, le pase la lengua y empecé a succionar, estaba escuchando los gemidos de Neji que hicieron seguir con mi trabajo y mi cabeza fue sujetada llevándome a un movimiento en compás contra su pene, mis manos tomaron sus testículos y los masaje, haciendo que su mano aumentara de velocidad, no quería que esto terminara pero sentí como mi garganta se cerraba arrancándole alaridos llenos de lujuria y mi boca fue inundada de una sustancia viscosa con un sabor dulce. Lo mire y trague su semen mientras me llevaba para besarlo.

Ni uno de los dos cedíamos en la danza dentro de nuestras bocas, cada uno buscaba el dominio y pronto yo cedí al oír el desgarro de una tela, mi blasón, me tumbo y pronto lo sentí listo entre mis piernas.

-Te dolerá. -fue una afirmación.

-Si. -lo mire con decisión y el pronto tomo su erección y la dirigió a mi entrada, estaba asustada por que muchas revistas decían que dolía, pero no importaba, quería esto. Fui conciente de su pene entrando en mí, era una sensación tan extraña y topo y el dolor quiso entrar, iba a gemir pero los labios de Neji taparon los míos y no pude responder cuando el dolor se intensifico y le mordí el labio, y sentí algo húmedo entre nosotros, mi himen había sido rota.

-Perdón... -lo escuche decir mientras entraba por completo sacándome el aire de mis pulmones, esta quieto y sentí aun incomodidad, me moví un poco y el roce de nuestros sexos me hizo estremecer de placer.

Al notarlo mi Neji pronto opto por moverse lentamente y de manera suave, pero estaba lejos de querer eso, abrace sus caderas con necesidad de aumentar nuestro baile y así lo hice, marcando el ritmo.

Nuestros gemidos inundaron la habitación, los movimientos eran bruscos y escuchamos los choques de nuestros cuerpos, con necesidad de mas, no podía sentirme mas plena en esos momentos, entonces me vi completamente cegada y en mi llego otro orgasmo con un aullido mientras que Neji me siguió después de otras estocadas mas, su peso cayo en mi y lo recibí gustosa mientras lo abrazaba y acariciaba sus cabellos con amor, el quedo dormido, para luego yo también acompañarlo en el mundo de los sueños.

-Hinata. -escuche entre sueños ser nombrada pero no quería levantarme, me dolía las piernas y el cuerpo entero, en especial la columna. -Hinata. -la voz parecía tan lejana. Pero sentí una caricia demasiado placentera del agua cayendo en un seno mío, era tan delicioso. No estaba en un lago, estaba en una cabaña, con Neji. Abrí los ojos y lo vi lamiendo mi seno y dejo de hacerlo mirándome con una sonrisa de lado. -Tenias que levantarte de alguna manera.

-Ne... ji... -me sonroje pero el olor que venia de la cocina me hizo rugir el estomago.

-Prepare el desayuno.

-Gracias. -debió ser al revés. -No debiste...

-Para mi es un placer satisfacerla, Hime-sama. -tomo mi mano y la beso con extrema delicadeza haciéndome sonrojar. Salí de la cama y me encontré desnuda, no tarde en correr al baño por algo de ropa. Cuando entre al baño encontré arriba de mis maletas una nota la mire curiosa y pude ver la letra de Ino-san "Lo siento, tenias que ponerte mi regalo, tome prestado tu cuerpo solo para ponerlo y encarar a tu marido, me lo agradecerás. PD: Tu cuerpo es demasiado exuberante, maldita suertuda." Me sonroje al verla, nos siguió todo por su regalo, pero en verdad lo agradecía.

Pasaron así 6 esplendidos días en los que tanto como mi ahora esposo y yo tratábamos de complacernos y darnos todo el amor, no solo carnal, sino también espiritual, conocernos mas, convivir, charlar, todo lo que podíamos pero en la noche del sexto día paso algo totalmente diferente.

-Hina... -antes de terminar mi nombre mientras jugábamos domino escuchamos que abrían la puerta, nos paramos listos para todo pero vimos a un siervo de la casa.

-Hia... shi... -pronto todo a mi al rededor giro, pero antes de terminar de decir mas, salí de la casa y brinque por el bosque con tanta rapidez como pude.

Tarde mas de 10 minutos en llegar y entre corriendo mientras todos me veían con pena, no quería eso, no pasaba nada, Otou-san se había repuesto, el me lo había confirmado antes de mi matrimonio, esa enfermedad era un cuento. Me pare frente a su puerta y me paralice, tenia miedo. Abrí lentamente la puerta tratando de regularizar mi respiración y lo pude ver ahí tendido en la cama con la cara pálida y lo ojos cerrados, alado del tatami observe a mi hermana sosteniéndole la mano, llorando.

-Hinata-neesan... Ven...

Me acerque y le tome su otra mano tratando de estaba helado, como un... solloce pero un leve silbido me callo.

-Hija... mi cariñosa Hinata. -dijo con gran dificultad.-Las amo a las dos tanto como a su madre... perdonen ser un padre tan duro, pero quería que fueran fuertes para el mundo... -tosió y la sangre mancho su ropa.

-Por favor Otou-san no hables. -suplique mientras me aferraba a su mano.

-Mi Hinata, a ti te hice sufrir... pero quería que fueras la cabeza de este clan... necesita bondad y esperanza que tu irradias, mi Hanabi, tan fuerte y audaz, serás su animo. Mis dos Ángeles. -Me tire a llorar, tantas lindas palabras que de infancia añore y ahora en su lecho de muerte me las decía.

-Neji... Tu serás su mano derecha y se que la... ayudaras a salir adelante... eres perfecto para ella... -sentí una mano en mi hombro pero me negué a apartar la vista de mi padre. - Perdónenme... -fue suspiro y pronto sus manos ya no hicieron el esfuerzo de estar con nosotras y en su muñeca no sentí pulso.

-No... No... NO. -escuche a mi hermana mientras se paraba y se refregaba en la pared negando.

-Padre... -lo mire ahora en su cara una minúscula sonrisa, me pare con cuidado y me acerque con mi hermana, trato de apartarse por el estado de shock pero me negué a hacerlo, la abrace y entonces las dos estallamos en lagrimas, nuestro padre había muerto.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! mucho para actualizar, pero ya estoy de vacaciones asi que aproveche! bueno espero que les guste el penultimo capitulo. Gracias por leer y pues los veo en el siguiente capitulo que a mas tardar esta el martes.<em>


	17. Chapter 17

-Papa, me esforzare... are que estés orgulloso de mi y el clan. -Decía cabizbaja cuando vio a mi padre ser enterrado, quería llorar era el ultimo a dios, extendí mi mano esperando ser tomada pero fue inútil, el estaba en esa caja y no podría salir. -Mírame. -solloce para luego ser tomada por Neji, desde ayer no me había dejado sola, lo agradecía tanto ya que sin el seguro colapsaría.

-PAPA- del otro lado estaba Hanabi, se había mantenido al margen en todo momento hasta ese instante donde casi corría alado del ataúd. -NO TE VALLAS. -sujetada por Shin lloro inconsolablemente, tenia ganas de ir con ella y darle ánimos, pero era imposible, yo estaba igual que ella y si nos uníamos las dos seguro perderíamos la razón.

-¿Quieres ir con Hanabi-sama? -escuche la voz de Neji y negué. Tenia que estar serena.

Ese fue mi ultimo adiós a mi padre, cuando pude ver a mi padre dentro entendí que era el momento de despedirme, que no era un hasta pronto, que el se iría para siempre... que nunca mas lo vería... no lo podría ver, escuchar, hablar, incluso no me podría regañar. Sentí mis ojos inundados, ya no veía nada y caí de rodillas, sin soltar mis lágrimas... no lo haría aun, a el no le hubiera gustado. Adiós padre mío.

-.-.-.-

-Hinata-sama... ESO ES UNA ABSURDA PROPUESTA, NO ES POSIBLE. -estallo un anciano del clan.

-No es una propuesta. -Puntualice.

-¿Acaso a perdido la cordura? -me desafío de nuevo.

-No, por eso mismo es que estoy diciéndoles esto. Ya no existirán ambas ramas, todos seremos iguales. -los mire a todos que tenían caras de horror.

-Creo que la muerte de su padre le ha afectado. -dijo una anciana mirándome con desprecio. Mi padre llevaba 7 meses de muerto, aun me dolía, no lo superaba, pero eso no me había llevado a esta medida, lo que lo había hecho era es que

Hace dos semanas Hanabi-neechan fue solicitada para ponerle su sello de ave enjaulada.

-Claro que no. Quiero que las dos ramas de se unan, formaremos un clan mas respetable y lleno de tranquilidad mediante esta medida.

-No ha pensado en si nos traiciona, nuestros ojos son codiciados y podrían...

-No lo creo. -Nunca pensé en eso, pero no podía dar brazo a torcer si quería ganar.

El silencio nos rodeo y me levante lo mas lentamente que pude y salí de aquel lugar lleno de mentes cerradas y retrogradas que no dejaban a la familia crecer. Al salir solo pude ver la cara de mi hermana con una sonrisa en los labios, sabia que era un gracias, por defenderla. Caminamos por los pasillos sin hablar, no necesitábamos de eso, solo compañía hasta que llegamos a la sala tomar un te, claro que lo hizo Subaki, ya que no me dejaban hacer nada.

-¿Cuando llegara Neji? -rompió el silencio mi hermana.

-No lo se, creo que mañana... la verdad es que estoy preocupada.

-Fue a una misión con Aburame Shino, no creo que le pase nada. -dijo orgullosa mi hermana de su novio. -Espero que lo que dijiste ahí adentro funcione, aun que la verdad ya acepte el hecho que tenga el sello en mi...

-No, no lo tendrás y no dejare que nadie mas lo tenga... -mi mente viajo a donde Neji no me dejo tocarle por esa marca y entristecí.

-No te pongas así, no debes estar triste.

-Lo siento.

La tarde paso lenta, yo ya no había a misiones por mi posición en el clan y por otra cosa, un pequeño dentro de mi de apenas 5 meses, había quedado embarazada y no me dejaban hacer literalmente nada, era como si mi hermana, Shino, la abuela Subaki y Neji conspiraran en mi contra. Camine a mi habitación para recostarme en el tatami, tenia mucho sueño, apenas eran las 7 de la tarde y quede profundamente dormida.

-Hinata... Hinata... -me llamaban, pero el sueño no quería irse, sentía como me tocaban la cara, pero no quería abrir los ojos. -Te amo. -Unos labios sobre los míos me hicieron estremecer y correspondí.

-Neji... -apenas termino el beso y lo mire, ahí tan serio pero con un brillo en sus ojos. -Bienvenido a casa.

-¿Como... esta? -pregunto algo apenado mientras acariciaba mi abdomen apenas abultado.

-Bien. -sonreí. -Sakura-san dijo que esta saludable, pero le pedí que fuera una sorpresa el sexo.

-Será una niña. -dijo al ver mi panza.

-No, será un niño. -siempre era lo mismo al pensar el sexo de nuestro hijo.

-Hay que dormir. Es tarde. -tomo su lugar en el tatami y me gire para ver la ventana mientras me abrazaba entonces, ahí estaba un pedazo de lodo en el marco de nuestra ventana, como siempre, entrando por ahí.

-Nunca cambia. -suspire mientras sentía que me abrazaba y me acercaba a su cuerpo.

-¿Que?

-Nada.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio hasta que escuche los suspiros de mi marido, el estaba cansado, pronto lo acompañe en sus sueños.

-.-.-.-

-El consejo se dividió en dos con tu propuesta ayer... -dijo el ansiado. Estábamos en el despacho, yo estaba sentada y Neji estaba ordenando unos papeles en el sillón continuo. -Muchos nos negamos. -se contó. -Pero la mayoría esta con usted Señora Hyuuga. El consejo esta de acuerdo con usted, el sello del pájaro esta prohibido en la familia y las futuras generaciones no sufrirán de estas.

Apenas termino de decirlos y escuchamos un pergamino caer, Neji me miro con la mirada desorbitada, yo hacia todo esto a sus espaldas, era para darle una sorpresa, aun que fue antes de los esperado, el anciano salio de la sala y fui abrazada con fuerza.

-Aun... no te deberías de enterar.

-Hinata.

-Etto... -Estaba sonrojada por los hechos, al fin había tomado la palabra como Jefa del Clan. -Soy feliz.

-.-.-.-

-Ya me lo esperaba. -trate de sonar seria pero no podía.

-Si... es algo normal... -hablo mi amigo Shino-kun, con un tono de nervios.

-YA DE UNA VEZ DILO. -presiono Hanabi-neechan.

-Esta bien, les doy mi aprobación a su compromiso. -les dije feliz.

-Mas vale que me cuides Aburame. -advirtió mi pequeña hermana.

Hoy era el día en que mi mejor amigo pedía la mano de mi hermana, hace un mes que el clan quito los sellos de los miembros de la rama inferior y contando a Neji, y ahora me venia otra bendición, la felicidad de mi hermana. Fui abrazada por mi hermana mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias hermana. -Nos miramos y entendimos que pronto nuestros caminos, cada una estábamos escribiendo nuestra vida.

-Gracias. -Fue Shino-kun el que hablo tan formal como siempre. -Prometo que la cuidare y amare.

-Sean felices y todo estará bien, sino, tendrás a la familia Hyuuga detrás tuyo.

-No lo asustes. -Me advirtió Neji.

Todo era tranquilo, las misiones de Neji poco a poco fueron disminuidas gracias a que el también tenia gran cargo en la mansión, pero no por eso se dejaba ganar y se iba muchas veces a misiones normales y otras como ambu, cosa que no me dejaba nada tranquila.

-Estoy ansiosa de tener a mi sobrino en mis brazos. -Dijo ansiosa Hanabi-neechan.

-Si, yo también estoy ansiosa. -escuche en la puerta y pude ver a Ino-chan, tenia mucho de no saber de ella, gracias a una misión, desapareció 3 meses después del funeral de mi padre y de ahí no la había visto, nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerle.

-Ino-chan.

-Valla que panzota tienes Hinata. -claro por que tenia 8 meses casi nueve, no lo sabia con exactitud.

-Me voy para darles tiempo a solas. -Hablo Shino-kun seguido de mi hermana.

-Después hablamos.

-adiós. -Se despidió enérgicamente mi amiga.

-Ino-san... muchas gracias...

-¿De que? -me miro extrañada.

-Por tu regalo de noche de bodas y por... -la temperatura subió a mi cabeza al recordar esa noche y como su traje fue cruelmente roto, al menos la parte de arriba por Neji. -Sin ti, esa noche... no pudo... -mi voz tembló y empecé a jugar con mis dedos. Una carcajada me hizo levantar la mirada y ver a mi amiga encorvada de la risa.

-Hay Hina-chan. De nada.

-No te había podido dar las gracias.

-No te preocupes Hina-chan.

-Dime Ino-san. ¿Como te fue en tu misión? -no quería terminar de hablar, tenia ganas de charlas sobre el mundo shinobi.

-Genial... Solo que me molesto era esa tipa de la aldea de la lluvia, no dejaba de ver a Sai y juro que sino fuera por que era la protegida la descuartizaba. -reí nerviosamente y anote mentalmente que a Sai-kun no hay que vérsele mas de los segundos necesarios. -Pero lo demás fue pan comido, esos ninjas no eran nada, recuerdo cuando habían retos de verdad. -reía felizmente mientras la escuchaba fascinada.

Tenia ganas de ir a una misión como antes, con mis compañeros o con un grupo asignado, quería disfrutar de la adrenalina, los viajes a intemperie, las bromas, compañerismo, las peleas, el verse frente a un oponente digno. Sonreí mientras Ino-san me contaba de toda su aventura, hasta que cuando pare para servirle mas te, sentí un agudo dolor.

-Ah... -grite adolorida y mi vientre ardió. -mi... mi...

-TU FUENTE. -escuche el grito femenino y vi entrar a otros del clan, mire mis piernas húmedas y entonces el empecé a respirar entre-cortadamente mientras me sostenía en el suelo para no caer. -Hay que llevarla al hospital, rápido.

-Unos brazos me cargaron mientras la gente abría paso, observe a mi hermana y Shino-kun.

-Santos... Tenemos que ir al hospital. Shino.

-Si. -Pronto cambie de cuna para y sentí el aire en mi cara. -Resiste. -me revolví, parecía que había activado un botón para llamar a las contracciones.

-Calma Hinat...

-NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME MALDITA SEA... ¿DONDE ESTA NEJI? -estaba muriendo y quería tener a mi esposo, lo habíamos acordado.

-Esta en entrenamientos... -no sabía de quien era la voz.

-AVISENLE CON UN DEMONIO.

-¿Hinata que te pasa? -voz masculina.

-CALLENSE. -grite de dolor y pronto empecé de nuevo con los ejercicios de respiración. La panza me estaba matando, el vientre también, las contracciones me estaban atacando... no podía. Me estaba muriendo en vida.

-Tienes que aguantar.

Divise las paredes blancas del hospital y una camilla bajo de mi. Estaba aliviada de al fin poder estar en manos seguras, estaba nerviosa.

-Hinata. Pronto estarás mejor. -escuche la voz de mi ginecóloga. -pude ver una jeringa y pronto me alerte.

-No... Mi hijo nacerá natural.

-Si. Como quiera.

-HINATA. -al fin la voz que tanto esperaba, la voz de Neji.

-Neji. -Le tome la mano ansiosa y le apreté con fuerza. -TARDASTE.

-Por favor... la pondremos en la camilla, y cuando este todo listo le ordenare que puje y me tendrá que apoyar.

Después de un rato escuche todos los movimientos y me sentí ser arrastrada, estaba conciente de mis movimientos pero no quería quitar la vista de mi esposo, era lo único que me mantenía con cordura, las ordenes fueron dadas y aparte la vista de el para darme la única tarea de sacar a mi hijo, cerré fuertemente los ojos y empecé.

Los minutos pasaron y para mi eran horas, estaba exhausta y enojada, quería que terminara. -MALDITA SEA, DEJATE VER Y HAZ FELIZ A MAMI. -grite mientras daba otro pujido.

-La cabeza... sigue así querida. -Me felicitaron. Entonces los gritos y el llorar de un bebe inundo el cuarto. Todo había terminado. -SIGUE PUJANDO HINATA. -¿Que?

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Neji preocupado.

-SON DOS HERMOSOS BEBES, FALTA UNO. -Dos. Estaba tan feliz, pero más cansada.

-Eso hermosa, ya casi esta afuera tu bebe. -el sudor no me dejo ver nada y me calo en los ojos y un pañuelo los quito, fue una enfermera ya que Neji estaba esperando ansioso a nuestro hijo. Luego otro lloriqueo inundo el lugar y pronto caí dormida.

-Son hermoso... -era la voz de Neji. Tenía mis ojos cerrados, mi cuerpo estaba adolorido, mire borrosamente a Neji con un bultito en sus brazos y otro con mi hermana.

-Al fin despiertas. -Se burlo mi hermana.

-Quiero verlos. -extendí los brazos y recibí al que tenia mi hermana.

-Es un niño. -dije alegre. -Te lo dije Neji.

-Yo también tenía razón. -sonrío con arrogancia y en sus brazos el otro bebe con una manta rosa.

-Gemelos, igual que nuestros padres. -sonreí.

-Si.

Se sentó alado mío y me beso mientras los bebes aun con ojos cerrados bostezaban, estaba feliz, mi vida junto a Neji era completa, no me importaba el ser una ninja si tenia en mis manos el ser una madre, mi vida era perfecta así.

-Gracias. -llore mientras sonreía, eran lagrimas de felicidad.

-Por darme tanta felicidad. -completo mi frase, mientras besaba mi frente.

* * *

><p><em>Hola aqui termino este capitulo, la verdad are uno mas, disculpen dije que el martes pasado, pero no conte con las fiestas , bueno no conté que me absorbieran tanto, luego el cumpleaños de mi madre y esta semana tengo tambien bastantes compromisos, pero intentare actualizar pronto para terminar esta historia, muchos saludos y espero que hayan pasado felices fiestas. Besos. <em>


	18. Chapter 18

-Ven aqui por favor quedate quieto Hizashi-kun. -volvio a gritar Hanabi-neechan, era la unica que le llevaba la marcha.

-TIA NO ME QUIERO BAÑAR. -Volvio a replicar mi pequeño. Si, ese niño de 4 años ya corria y hablaba fluidamente, era un genio, como su padre.

-Demonio. -grito mi hermana mientras escuchaba un jarron caer.

-¿QUE? ESO ES TRAMPA. -un chillido y sonidos raros llegaron a mis oidos.

-Mami. -hablo temerosa mi pequeña Misayu.

-Vamos... -le tome la mano y caminamos a la sala para ver los pedazos de un jarron, a mi hijo envuelto en insectos y mi hermana alabando a su marido.

-Hermano... -la vi correr y tratar de sacarlo en vano.

-Eso es Shino... tu si sabes. -hablaba feliz.

-Onee-chan creo que te has pasado. -llegue a mi pequeño travieso que se limito a forcejear.

-Lo siento, pero el pequeño Hizashi-kun tiene que bañarse.

-Tia y tio, son malos. -lloriqueo mi pequeña al ver a su hermano, los dos eran identicos, sus cabelleras eran largas y su tonalidad era castaña oscura, sus ojos igual a los de mi familia, solo los diferenciaba el ceño fruncido de mi pequeña, tenia un caracter algo fuerte.

-Hinata. -Su simple voz me hizo temblar y gire emocionada.

-PAPA. -escuche a los niños y pronto estaban corriendo hacia su padre, Hizashi al final ya que apenas fue liberado, ahi estaba Neji Hyuuga con su ropa de anbu, llevaba 5 meses fuera.

-Hola. -los cargo facilmente y sonrio. -¿Como se han portado?

-Bien. -respondieron unisios pero Misayu vio a su hermano con recelo.

-No mientas...

-Neji-oniisan. -grito mi hermana.

-Hola Hanabi-san, Shino.

-.-.-.-.-.

-¿No te has lastimado? -estabamos al fin en nuestra habitacion, los niños dormian y mi hermana se habia ido con su esposo. Toda la tarde fue excesivamente agitadañ.

-Nada grave. -Nos sentamos dandonos la espalda en la cama y lo mire disimuladamente.

-TU ESPALDA. -me subi en nuestro lecho y me puse detras de el para ver una gran herida, no estaba totalmente cerrada pero si ya avanzada.

-No es nada.

-Neji... -queria decirle que fueramos con Sakura-chan, pero ella estaba embarazada de Sasuke-kun. Si, habia dejado a Naruto-kun aun que el no se mostro asombrado, no puedo creerlo aun, ya que ahora seria la esposa del Hokage.

-Ven aqui. -senti que era tirada a la cama. -Sabes que no tener a tu mujer durante tanto tiempo es frustrante. -beso mi frente. -Tu presencia es necesaria. -bajo y beso mi cuello. -Tu aroma...

El calor se apodero de nuestros cuerpos y mi marido no desaprovecho el hecho y me hizo suya esa noche.

-.-.-.-

-Es hora de ir a la academia. -tome los obentos y se los di mientras ellos salian disparados de la casa.

-Señora Hyuuga. -mire atras de mi y era Haru-san.

-Dime.

-El señor Hyuuga la busca, esta en el estudio.

-Gracias.

Camine directo al estudio, no sabia el por que de buscarme pero pronto lo sabria, abri la puerta y me sorprendi... ahi estaba Ino-san con Sai-kun, Sakura-san, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san, Ten-Ten-san, Lee-kun, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun y mi hermana. los mire y solo les veia alegria, no sabia que estaban haciendo.

-Eh...

-Feliz aniversario. -Gritaron todos, me asustaron pero entonces me encontre con esos ojos aperlados y una sonrisa.

-¿Acaso lo olvidaste Hinata? 5 años de casados.

Corri y lo abrace pensando en lo feliz que era ahora, tenia a mis hijos, a mi esposo, todo para feliz con mis amigos, con mi familia, con mi vida, agradezco a mi padre haberme puesto esto en mi camino, gracias a el soy feliz hoy. Hace solo un poco mas de 5 años solo estabamos comprometidos.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, bueno aqui termino con esta historia, gracias por apoyarme :D me siento muy agradecida con todos, espero que disculpen mi tardanza pero me quitaron el net y luego mi lap murio, pero bueno, los dejo que tengo que redactar un trabajo :S <em>

Besos


End file.
